Hound of Death
by Verkos
Summary: Hadrian Black returns for his fifth year of schooling. Having participated and half won the Triwizard Tournament Hadrian's life has changed irrevocably. He now must deal with the fallout of the tournament and continue his education. Sequel to Raven of Durmstrang. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Family Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe, be it characters, setting, or other information. That all belongs to JK Rowling and the respective movie companies. Thank you for taking time to read this.

Harry was pacing the Entrance Hall nervously. He was currently waiting for guests to arrive at the Black French home, or Noir House as his aunt called it. The house itself was more of a castle than a house, being much larger than their home in England. It was originally purchased by Aunt Dorea's grandfather as a gift for her grandmother, and reflected the more traditional Black architectural tastes. It was a large squarish building with turrets at each of the corners. The building was four stories, including the attic, with a high sloping pyramidal roofs on each of the turrets, and the main body of the house as well. It was ornate and grand, but Aunt Dorea loved it for the memories of her childhood, and her cousin Arcturus gave it to her as a marriage gift due to her attachment to it. While Harry often felt slightly nervous in the posh building when he was younger, it had grown on him due to the numerous holidays he and his aunt took there. And, today he was thankful for the image the house presented as he was waiting the arrival of his girlfriend and her parents.

Harry had learned about the Greengrasses in part of his lessons on Wizarding Britain and its culture with aunt Dorea when he first came to live with her. They were one of the sacred twenty-eight, so they were an old family, but unlike many they were fairly quiet in their political stances, often favoring the middle ground. Daphne herself he found was not too concerned with traditional protocols when it was just the two of them, or in small groups, but around strangers she would revert to a more traditional role. So, Harry was unsure of what to expect in the dinner, and while his aunt had made sure he could fit in fine with the higher classes, he always felt nervous doing so. The worry that he would make a mistake and show himself to be the little boy who had slept in a cupboard under stairs was always at the back of his mind. That worry had decreased over the years, but it was still there, lying in wait. Coupling that with meeting his girlfriend's parents for the first time, well Harry was more nervous now then for any of the tasks from the last school year.

Knock. A single strike from the ornate wolf-head knocker sounded through the house. Harry took a calming breath and then opened the door. Daphne was there looking fabulous in a black dress with deep red undertones and highlights. Astoria was next to her wearing a silver and blue dress, and behind them their parents. Hector Greengrass was a tall, thin man, brown of hair and eyes. He was dressed in formal dark navy blue robes. Phoebe Greengrass was an older version of Daphne, long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was dressed in a midnight blue dress and had a necklace of sapphires.

"Welcome, come in please." Harry made sure not to stutter, or take long pauses. As they came in Milsey appeared to take their cloaks. "Please follow me, my aunt is waiting in the lounge."

Entering the lounge Harry and the guests came to sit with his aunt. Everyone took a seat and a few greetings were passed between the adults. Harry was nervous as an awkward silence started for a moment or two, until Mrs. Greengrass spoke, "Daphne and Astoria have told us quite a bit about you Hadrian, why it almost feels as if we know you. One of the two winners of the Triwizard Cup, excellent duelist and teacher, and more. It seems like you had a very busy year."

"Yes, Mrs. Greengrass. And, please call me Harry. Last year was, well it was quite different. Though I am glad I had the chance to go, just so I was able to meet Daphne and Astoria." The last comment seemed to grant him some points with said ladies, as well as their mother. Though, Mr. Greengrass still looked quite severe. The man looked about to say something when Milsey appeared.

"Mistress, supper is ready!" She quickly disappeared to bring the food out.

"Excellent. You will be delighted Milsey has been preparing for quite sometime. Please follow me." Dorea led the party to the dining room. Like the rest of the house it was ornate and well furnished. Currently the table was set for six, and it looked to fit just that many, though Harry knew it could fit more as he had seen his aunt host twelve at the table comfortably. Aunt Dorea took her seat at the head of the table with Daphne's parents to her right, Astoria and Daphne to her left, and Harry across from her. Harry had Daphne and her mother next to him, making him feel slightly less nervous. After a moment a rich cream of potato and leek soup appeared before them. There was a little conversation during the first course, until Astoria spoke.

"So, how is Harry a Black and you're a Potter?" Her parents quickly looked up and seemed they were potentially going to rebuke her, but Dorea quickly laughed.

"Well I am a Black, or rather I was born a Black. I married Charlus Potter and thus became a Potter. Harry is my Great Grandnephew by my brother Pollux."

"Is your husband here? Will he be joining us later?"

"He passed on dear."

"Oh. Sh-sorry."

"It's fine dear. He passed quite some time ago, and then Harry came to live with me." With that they descended back into silence as they finished their soups. As they did, their plates disappeared only to be replaced with nicoise salad.

"So Harry, what OWLs are you going for?" Mr. Greengrass had caught Harry off guard a bit. The man had yet to speak, and Harry had begun to wonder if he would.

"I am going for Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Magical Creatures, and History." The man just nodded, and went back to eating. Harry turned to Daphne hoping to keep some conversation going, "What about you? Are you going for OWLs in all your classes?"

Daphne nodded, "I will have Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Defense, History, Arithmancy, and Runes. Seems like I have you beat with eight." Her grin was teasing, and Harry had to smile in response.

"It looks that way." Harry reached out to grab Daphne's hand, but a soft cough from her mother quickly separated their hands.

"Do you plan on taking any other classes Harry? I know that many don't in their fifth year, but after the tournament, you could handle eight, no?" Mrs. Greengrass' question seemed to be innocent enough, but he somewhat felt his answer would be judged.

"Oh, well no ma'am. I am in a total of nine classes, and tied with the duelling club I stay quite busy."

"Why aren't you going for OWLs in your other two classes?" Mr. Greengrass once again.

"There aren't OWLs for the other two, to my knowledge. I have Rituals and Magical Theory in addition to the others. Rituals I know for sure doesn't, and our Magical Theory is covers the theoretical work that Hogwarts' specific classes cover." Both parents just nodded and seemed to be mollified.

"Rituals. That would be an interesting course. I know Daphne has shown a great interest in the subject."

"Uh, ya. It is interesting. The professor is very eccentric, and it will be different this year being in the class, instead of reading on my own. Though it did help with the second task." With the reminder Daphne glared at him slightly, and her parents seemed to frown as well.

"Oh ya, you split the like in two. That was so cool!" Thank Merlin for Astoria's bubbly disposition. The conversation continued thankfully this time. They spoke about classes, with the Greengrasses asking about Durmstrang, and Harry giving descriptions of the classes and castle. He asked about Hogwarts, and the different electives that were offered.

By the end of of the dinner Harry had begun to feel much better. The Greengrasses had opened up, and Harry found he quite liked them. Mr. Greengrass had been a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and had been quite the student. His interests ran in the more theoretical side of magic and found how Durmstrang approached the subject interesting, if limiting compared to his alma mater. Mrs. Greengrass had been a Slytherin and had a wicked sense of humor. Her first joke had caught Harry off guard and Aunt Dorea had laughed at the look on his face. Eventually the adults settled into a discussion about politics and the upcoming ICW meeting, with Astoria listening along. Harry and Daphne decided to go for a walk around the grounds.

"See that went fine. You were _so_ worried, too. From your letter and the look on your face when we arrived I thought you would have prefered to face the dragon again!"

"Hey, I was not that nervous!"

"Please! You barely said a word until my mum asked you about school."

"Well, I… yeah, you have me there. So, how was the end of school for you?"

"It was alright, Dumbledore talked spoke about the Dark Lord's return, and encouraged everyone to work together. Potter was really quiet the entire time though."

"Huh, I guess that makes sense. So what are your plans for the summer?"

"We are staying here for the entire summer. I picked up a lovely book called _The Decline of Pagan Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot, which is really interesting so far. So far it is just an overview of celtic spells and the differences with the roman ones we use."

"Sounds interesting,"

"It really is. Bagshot is really good at looking at the historical rise of certain magic traditions, her works on divination were really interesting especially _Omens, Oracles & the Goat_." Harry had to smile at Daphne's excitement.

"So you just planned on reading the summer?"

"No, me and Astoria are planning to go to the beach, maybe visit Rue d'Apollo in Nice. What about you?

Oh, we are only staying for a few weeks I think. Then back to England. Would, umm, you like to maybe go to Nevers?"

"Nevers? Sure, I wasn't aware of there being a magical district in Nevers."

"There's not, but I always liked the city, Aunt Dorea would take me before school started."

"Sounds delightful. So, are you excited to be going back to Durmstrang for the year? I know you were starting to miss it near the end of last year."

"A bit, though I think it will be harder this year."

Daphne smiled and gave him a coy look, "Oh, and why is that?"

"Well, see last year I met this fabulous girl at Hogwarts. She is smart, funny, gorgeous, and I will be sad not to see her for so long."

"I know; Tracey is a wonderful girl." Daphne's comment had caught Harry by surprise. He had tried to be romantic and she thought he was talking about her friend Tracey?

"I, ah, no I meant-" His sputtering was stopped by Daphne kissing him and stopping his brain from working once again. Eventually it ended and Harry's brain caught on to the fact she was making a joke and he blushed. Daphne could not help but laugh.

"I better receive a letter once week, understand?" Harry still reeling simply nodded, which caused the blonde witch to smile and they continued their walk in companionable silence.


	2. Chapter 2: The Phony Trial

Dorea and Harry only remained in France for a few weeks after their dinner with the Greengrasses. Harry and Daphne had spent several days together, one of the best being when they went to Nevers and just wandered around the city for the day. But, eventually Harry and Dorea had to return to England.

Arriving home the first thing they noticed was the giant stack of letters waiting for them both. There were several from the Ministry asking to interview Harry about the Third Task. Most of those were very polite, and it seemed Dorea's talk with Fudge still held. There was one from Durmstrang about what supplies he would need, and travel dates and times. The last set was the ones he was dreading. It was from the Potters, some from the family as a whole, some from individuals, and a few even from Sirius Black. Upon Harry bringing her the stack Dorea sighed.

"Well, I guess we are going to have to discuss how we handle this. I guess we should first address the Ministry. You will have to speak to them due to there being an auror investigation, but I can make sure that it is handled by those who will be respectful and discrete. I will send a letter to Madam Bones to set that up. Alright?" Harry nodded, that made sense and he trusted his Aunt's judgement. "So, have you read the ones from the Potters?" Harry nodded. They had all asked to meet with him and to clear up the "misunderstanding", as if seven years living with the Dursleys was just as a simple misunderstanding. How Harry's anger had flared at reading them. One of the letters even spoke of moving in with them! As if he wanted to be near the people who had abandoned him.

The only letters that had not set him into a deep fury were the ones from Henry. They were just more concerned with asking him questions about his life. Harry's feeling on that were harder. There was still anger, and if Harry was being honest a small portion of jealousy, and yet some pity. Dorea had explained that Henry knew nothing of Harry, and had only just learned about Harry Potter. Still the boy had been rude and confrontational in his interactions when Harry had just been another Durmstrang student. Was Henry someone Harry wanted to know, was he a person worth knowing? Harry was still unsure.

"How do you want to handle them? Do you want to meet with them?"

"No. I want nothing to do with Lily or James, or even Sirius for that matter. They, well they made their decision long ago." At his words Dorea simply nodded.

"What about Henry? He did not know about any of it. Do not punish the child for the sins of the father, or in this case parents."

"I know, but, still he was not someone who I would want to get know before they found out. Do I just ignore how he treated me and my friends for the majority of last year? I… I don't know. I am uncertain."

"That is fine dear. It is not something you need to choose now, tomorrow, or even this month. Give it time. And, if you change your mind we can talk about the course of action then." Dorea smiled and hugged the boy. She sat down to get responses ready. Harry himself thought to write to his friends and see how their summers were.

The next week went good. Dorea had sent their response to the Potters telling them to stop contacting him, and if he wanted to speak with them she or Harry would contact them. They had sent more letters, but these letters were simply ignored. The ministry had set a meeting for 12th of August at 8 a.m. with Madam Bones and Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks. Harry was glad that Tonks was going to be present, as he had quite liked his crazy cousin. He had written a few letters with Tonks and they had started conversing semi-regularly. She was close to Sirius and the Potters, but was aware of Harry's opinion of them, if not the reasons, and thus stayed clear of them in their letters.

Otherwise Harry started in on his summer homework. He found it fairly standard, though the ritual's book was beyond confusing. But, Harry kept reading and did not worry about understanding it too much. One of the things Harry had started doing was reading the Daily Prophet. At first it was to keep abreast of any Death Eater activity, but noticed no mention of anything. Harry found it very standard until one evening when Dorea had thrown the paper down in disgust.

"What's wrong aunt Dorea?"

"Oh, this trashy paper. The smear campaign against Henry and Dumbledore is getting ridiculous." At his confused look, Dorea showed Harry the small little comments hidden throughout. Since then he had begun following it much closer. He found the small article hidden between one about one of the Three Sisters marrying a leprechaun and an article on the latest fashion about James Potter being put on leave from the Auror Department due to loyalty concerns. Then there was Dumbledore's loss of position both in the Wizengamot and ICW. The small references about Henry were the oddest. There will little comments about someone turning into another fame seeking boy and so forth.

Thankfully there was no mention of Harry or Dorea, and it seemed the two were not part of the campaign in part to Harry not yet having given his statement, and Dorea's connections. Harry had worried slightly that they would be targeted after his statement, but Dorea had simply waved the concern away. If they did she cared little about what people thought of her in Britain, and they would simple move to Noir House till it blew over.

Finally the twelfth arrived and Harry and Dorea got ready to go to the ministry. They arrived early, with half an hour to spare. As they made their way to the Auror Department they passed many wizards and witches in deep purple robes. Harry paid them little attention and soon they arrived on the second floor. Upon opening Harry found a buzz of activity with witches and wizards going every direction. He could see no secretary or information stand, so he and Dorea stood near the elevator waiting. Eventually Harry saw bright orange hair and called out.

"Tonks! Over here!" Tonks' head shot up and quickly turned, her gaze landing on the two. She looked confused and made her way to the two.

"Harry, Aunt Dorea, what are you doing here?" Tonks asked after giving both a hug.

"We are here for Harry to give a statement. I believe you, Madam Bones, and Auror Shacklebolt were to be the interviewers." At Dorea's comments Tonks look became frustrated.

"That was today? Bloody hell. Ah, we are going to need to talk to the boss lady and see what she wants done. Come this way."

"Seems quite busy dear, is it normally like this?"

"Well a bit, but today is really bad. Fudge called a full Wizengamot trial today, and just this morning moved it up from 11 o'clock to 8. It has most of us scrambling at the moment." That was weird. Harry had seen no mention of a full wizengamot hearing in the papers. Only the most serious of trials went to the full wizengamot, most were tried by the Council of Law Enforcement. Even the Death Eater trials had not gone to the Wizengamot. Tonks led them into a large office located at the back of the floor.

"Hey boss, I have a few-"

"Tonks not right now I have to be done to level 9 in a few minutes!" A voice called out just as Tonks opened the door revealing Madam Bones in the same deep purple robes that those who had passed Harry were wearing. Upon seeing Harry and Dorea Madam Bones stopped for a moment. "Merlin, you are here to give your statement. Blasted Fudge moving the trial. I, hmm, give me a moment." Madam Bones seemed to be thinking what she wanted done. "Alright, do you have any urgent business to day Mrs. Potter?"

"No, we are free for the day, for the most part."

"Great. Alright, I have a trail to see to this morning. I will have you two come and after the trial we can get Hadrian's statement. Just follow Tonks here until after the trial." With that Madam Bones left the three.

"Well. Alright, lets see. I am part of the trial guards today, so I will just sit you guys in the observation section and grab you after, that work?" Harry and Dorea simply nodded and moved to follow the metamorphmagus. They were taken down to level 9 with Tonks commenting about what was located on each level. Eventually making their way to the courtroom, Tonks led them to their seats and then made her way to stand by the door. It was still five to eight, so Harry just watched the many different members come in and take their seat. Harry saw Minister Fudge come in, along with a short woman dressed in pink. He also saw Mr. Greengrass in dark purple make his way to one of the higher seats. Eventually eight came and went. No defendant was there, and Harry was getting confused. Who would be late to their trial?

After five minutes the doors to the room opened to reveal Henry Potter with his father. They made their way to the center of the room. Was Henry the one being tried? What could he have done to warrant a trial in front of the Wizengamot?

"You are late." Fudge's voice rang out through the chamber.

"We were not notified of the time change of the trial, Minister." James voice rang out with the same amount of volume, and he seemed to be quite annoyed by the mentioned change.

"An owl was sent, it is not this court's fault if you failed to receive it." At that there were some murmurs by the members. It seemed they were also not pleased with the time change.

"Well let us begin. This is the disciplinary hearing for Henry Evan Potter for the breach of underage magic and a breach of the international statute of secrecy. Investigators are: Myself, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Court Scribe: Percival Weasley. Speaker for the Defendant: James Fleamont Potter -"

"Witness for the Defense: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian -"

"Dumbledore. You received the note about the change of time and location." Fudge looked like he was having a stroke at seeing Dumbledore.

"Ah, no afraid not. I just happened to be here three hours early."

"Yes, well." Fudge looked like he had moved past a stroke and was turning as red as a tomato, "Onto the trial. You, Henry Potter, did cast a patronus charm before the muggle Dudley Dursley on the second of August?" What? Why was Henry with Dudley? Why did he cast a patronus? Was he trying to scare Dudley? Well Harry wouldn't blame him if that were true. Dudley had been a menace and Harry doubted he had changed.

"I did-"

"See. We have a confession I see no reason not to move straight to sentencing." Fudge seemed to want to get this done quickly. This was not doubt part of his campaign against Henry and Dumbledore.

"Excuse me Minister, but my son is protected under article 7 of the underage use of magic section." That seemed to stop Fudge and few others. Madam Bones looked particularly interested.

"How was your son defending himself James? The only thing that a patronuses defends against is a dementor, and partially a lethifold. Are you suggesting that Henry came across one?" That seemed to cause some murmurs across the room.

"Yes! Me and Dudley were attacked by a Dementor!" Henry's voice carried quite well through the chamber, perhaps it was being magnified through some spell.

"It is yet another lie from that boy in a vain search for yet more fame." That seemed to be from the pink woman. Umbridge if Harry remembered correctly. The voice sounded familiar, high and nasally, though Harry could not quite remember where from. "There is no reason for Dementors to be in," The pink woman looked down at her papers, "Little Whinging, Surrey. The mere thought of it is preposterous! Yet again there is no witnesses to corroborate his tale!"

"Ah, but there are indeed witnesses." Dumbledore's statement stopped Umbridge faster than a stampeding hippogriff.

"Witnesses? Who? The muggle who he broke the statute in front off?" James seemed ready for this.

"Dudley Dursley is my wife's nephew and their family has known about our world for many years, as covered under article 6-3 of the statute." That gave yet more murmuring from the wizengamot. Now they were dealing with just a case of underage magic. Was Fudge wasting their time?

"He could come and describe the attack yes, but also Arabella Figg, a squib resident of the area also witnessed the attack."

"A squib? I don-" Fudge was cut off yet again, but this time by Madam Bones who was currently glaring at the Minister.

"I believe that I and this body deserve to hear from this woman, since we have all been gathered for this case, even though we are all busy." This seemed to cause Fudge to deflate and give in as he nodded acceptance. The lady was brought in and Madam Bones questioned her. At the end Bones agreed that she described the effects of a Dementor quite accurately.

"Alright, I believe we can now safely vote on the case of Henry Potter. Those who find him guilty." Here a few wizards shot forth a purple light, but even Harry could tell is was a small portion of the court, maybe a sixth. Noticeably Fudge and his undersecretary both voted guilty. "Innocent?" Here the majority of the room cast their light. "It is decided then. Henry Potter is cleared of charges. We thank you for your time and are free to go." Soon many members of the court were leaving. Harry saw Dumbledore quickly speak with James and then quickly left, barely giving Henry a look. It seemed odd behaviour for the man who made time for tea with the son of a former pupil, but perhaps he had other business. Harry and Dorea made their way down to Tonks who was speaking with a tall black auror.

"Hey Harry, how did you find the show? This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, by the way he will be the other auror present for your statement."

"Well, it was different that was for sure. The Wizengamot does not seem happy with Fudge."

"No, I don't think they are. Most received the notice this morning as well, and for something that is much below their concern? And, it seems to be all to spite Dumbledore. No, I doubt they are pleased." Shacklebolt had a deep voice, and seemed very intelligent.

"No, we are not. Trust me Minister Fudge will be facing some resistance due to this." Harry turned to find Madam Bones standing there. "Now shall we move somewhere quieter for your interview, Mr. Black, Mrs. Potter?" Before they agree a voice sounded out.

"Harry!" Turning Harry saw Henry running over to them. "Hey Harry, how is it going? Why are you here? How has your summer been?" Henry bombarded Harry with questions. Harry could see James making his way over as well, and Harry became much more nervous.

"I am here to give a statement about the night of the task. Sorry, but I have to go." Harry quickly spun around and left the room. He found Aunt Dorea was right beside him, the same with Auror Shacklebolt and Madam Bones. Turing he saw Tonks speaking with the Potters before joining Harry and the others.

The group soon made their way to Madam Bones' office again and sat down. Madam Bones then began the interview, with Tonks recording everything.

"Alright, Mr. Black. Let us begin. You are here to describe your experience of the night of June 24th, 1995. I think it will be best for you to explain what happened that night, and we will ask questions after." So Harry told his tale. When Harry described almost being hit with the killing curse, Aunt Dorea, quickly grabbed his arm. After the end of it, Madam Bones was watching him intently and then turned to Shacklebolt who seemed started asking questions.

"Did you hear any of the conversation between the resurrected man and the Death Eaters?"

"No sir. I was not near enough."

"Did you recognize any of the individuals?"

"No sir."

"The man who came from the cauldron, did you notice anything about him?"

"Beside my earlier description. No sir."

"Hmm...Well thank you. I believe that is all we need." Harry and Dorea then made their way out of the ministry and home. Once there Dorea hugged Harry for quite sometime.

The rest of the summer flew by. Harry saw that Fudge was able to manipulate his statement, to make it seem like only a few remaining Death Eaters had organized the events, which fit with his earlier condemnation of Crouch Jr. The Ministry refused to acknowledge Voldemort's return. Eventually the summer ended and Harry made the trip back to Durmstrang.


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle of Durmstrang

The first couple of months moved quickly for Harry. He found himself busy with his extra work for his OWLs. Like Britain most countries had some form of examination for this year, each with their own ridiculous acronym. Harry often wondered if the different ministries had gotten together and decided that they would all use random names for their exams. Due to its international student body Durmstrang offered the chance to take any of the major exams, and would have representatives from each ministry sent to judge. Most at Durmstrang would receive grades from multiple Ministries. Harry was preparing for his OWLs, but was also going to be trying for the French LÉZARDs, German HUNDs, and Russian КОТs. These along with his OWLs would insure he would be qualified in nearly every country, as many of the smaller nations used one of the larger nation's exams. All four were very similar, with the OWLs having the highest requirements, but there were a few spells on each that were not on the others. Thankfully most were covered by the Durmstrang curriculum, except for a few British ones, but they were simple enough to learn on his own time.

So far Battle Magics was proving his most tiring subject, with Harry still working through a modified program. With the graduation of Reinhard and Illyana, Harry was now the top duelist in the school, and Selwyn had been having him practice more advanced spells to keep that spot. He had made Harry continue practicing the _Melenchalad_ , and he was now able to hold the spell for a minute before the shakes started from exhaustion.

Battle Magics, despite it being the most physically demanding, it was not his most confusing class, nor was potions. It was rather Rituals. When the class had met for the first time, Harry found he was one of three that had continued. All the others had dropped, when Harry returned the book that he was assigned for the summer, Professor Alfsson had asked, "So did you understand it?"

Remembering last year's discussion, Harry shook his head, "Ah, no sir." And it was true. The book had gone on about the true nature of things that was hidden under the perceived world. It had taken a considerable amount of time reading it.

"Good... good. Well take your seat, Black. Now here." Alfsson then preceded to hand out the book that he had given Harry the previous year to the other two. "Read this. Black you are to read this." A smaller book was then placed in front of him. And, that was how they spent the majority of their classes, reading books Alfsson assigned. Sometimes they were the same for all three, sometimes different for each. At the end of the class he would take the books in and then assign a new one the next time. The books ranged from detailed arithmancy books describing the most abstract of equations, others were history, and some were specifically on rituals.

On the whole everything was going good. He was a little pinched for time due to the higher standards, but he still managed to stay in the dueling club, and write to Daphne. She had explained that Hogwarts was experiencing difficulties with their new Defense Professor, a woman by the name of Umbridge. It seems that she was sent by the Ministry and had been given a lot of extra powers and control over the school. She also, mentioned how there had been a breakout of the British prison of Azkaban, something that had even had the students at Durmstrang talking; as it was considered the second most secure prison in Europe, behind Nurmengard.

So it was on Halloween that things went to hell. The school had gathered for a feast, and it was quite normal to begin with. Everyone was eating and speculating about an upcoming quidditch match between two teams, one was Viktor's former team, and the other was full of new competitors, and was looking to be a good match. Suddenly a booming, yet still soft voice could be heard.

"Good Evening Durmstrang Institute. I have come to give you a chance to rectify your... past mistake. Yours is an old, honored, and proud school, but do not let your pride interfere in what you know to be the proper course. I offer you this one chance to save yourselves, and you must only send me the boy who interfered last year. You must only send me your champion, Hadrian Black! I will give you ten minutes to decide, make sure you make the right choice, or you will face Lord Voldemort's wrath!" Instantly people began shouting and panicking. Instantly another voice boomed in the hall, this time it was a more familiar, calmer one.

"Quiet. When I tell you, years one through five will move to the Barracks under the guidance of Professors Dragnov and von Marienberg. Sixth and seventh years you will report to Professor Selwyn and move to where he instructs you. Ilanna you have the northwest corner tower, Ander the west outer gate tower, Wulfgar, east outer gate tower, Layla northeast corner, Simon the east, Vanessa the west, Samuel and Abdul the inner gate towers. Any questions? Alright move." When the Highmaster finished the hall burst into activity, each year moving to where they were supposed to go. Professor Selwyn was gathering the older students, the Highmaster was speaking to Professor Alfsson, who nodded then left. Harry moved to Professor Selwyn. Selwyn was giving out instructions, many of the sixth years were sent to the Barracks, but the seventh years were being divided and sent to a tower or a stretch of wall. Upon seeing Harry, Selwyn scowled, but then shook his head. "Black you will be with me."

Following Professor Selwyn, Harry passed Alfsson who was outside the Great Hall, sitting and chanting. The night was a clear one with no clouds originally in sight, but that was soon changing with giant clouds appearing around the castle, soon it was dark and cloudy. Looking to Professor Selwyn, the man just said, "Don't worry, this is Sigrunn's work. He will make sure none come up from the sides or behind." Harry soon found himself on the outer gate along with Professor Selwyn and the highmaster. It had already been eight minutes, but this was something that was practiced for by Durmstrang. Since Grindelwald, they had been prepared for an attack. Another minute where the last preparations were made and then the voice returned.

"It seems that my mercy has been… disregarded. A shame, but soon your entire school and every student shall see the error in your choice. Prepare to greet death." Suddenly from below a green light shot up from the valley below, and shot into sky. A Green skull with a snake moving through and around it appeared, the Dark Mark. As if in response to the mark, the clouds shuddered and multiple streaks of lightning shot forth and hit where the spell had been cast. In the flash it showed about two hundred attackers below. One of the greeneries below caught fire and soon gave a constant source of light to see the attackers.

Suddenly several of the Death Eaters shot forth into the sky trying to fly at the castle. Some flew to the sides, but just as Selwyn had said, Harry saw lightning shoot down and hit all who tried. After the lightning hit them, those in the towers were quick to attack them as the fell. After the initial attempt the death eaters seemed to realize flight would not work, and that they would need to proceed on foot. Around forty began the trek up the path. The great towers soon began to assault the attackers. Atop each was a magical ballista that would whip magical bolts that would explode on impact. This seemed to shock the group, but they soon began to cast shields. This helped minimize the explosions, but the bolts had to be stopped physically. Soon the group came into range and the individual students and teachers reigned down their own spells. The Professors employed spells that Harry had never seen that were all extremely effective. The Highmaster was especially effective seemed to be able to cut through any of the shields the attackers used. Soon however the remaining group at the bottom began its ascent, now that the defenders were occupied with the first group.

The battle seemed to be going in their favour when suddenly a dark red stream of light shot forth and hit on of the towers. The top exploded destroying the ballista and the defenders atop. Suddenly the northeast tower met the same fate as the northwest. The Highmaster quickly yelled, "All sixth years to the barracks, Seventh years inner wall!"

"Please your walls will not stop Lord Voldemort." Suddenly it was clear who had been sending the powerful attacks, as the man stepped forth. Everyone began the retreat, all except Professor Selwyn.

"Go Sergey I will hold them until you at the second." The Highmaster simply nodded and pulled Harry along. Soon they were running down the steps and through the inner gate. As they made their way up to the second roof the outer gate suddenly turned red and the exploded. Harry remember seeing Professor Selwyn turning and yelling, before he vanished in a blast of smoke and rock. The Highmaster looked shocked and then had the inner ballistas fire into the breach. It did not seem to work as the bolts were destroyed mid air by new curses. Soon the Death Eaters moved in between the walls and started attacking, and then He came into view. Unlike the common Death Eaters he was not wearing a mask, though his skin was nearly as white as one.

"Sigrunn seal the Barracks!" Suddenly the clouds stopped shooting lightning which allowed some of the death eaters to fly to the walls. "Retreat to the Great Hall!" The command came just as Harry had finished attacking one of the Death Eaters on the wall. Soon everyone was running back. The Professors were slowly moving, attacking as they moved to the hall. As all the remaining students made it to the Hall the inner gate was destroyed. The Highmaster and Professors Kielholz and Alhazred were still outside the hall when the inner gate fell, and the Highmaster ordered, "Sigrunn seal it!" Instantly the professors in the hall closed the door. Alfsson then moved and cast either a spell or ritual which encased the building in a strange dull grey light.

Looking out from the windows, Harry saw the three professors begin to defend themselves. They were doing good, they worked extremely well as a team, as one would create a shield the other two attacked. They spread out far enough that they would not be complete enclosed, but still close enough that they could reach each other. Alas, it was for not. The sheer numbers of Death Eaters worked against them. You could be the greatest duelist in history, Merlin Reborn, but facing multiple opponents was beyond difficult. You could not see all of what they were doing, and here, well it was nearly a twenty to one match. First Professor Kielholz was hit, a killing curse, Harry thought, from the colour and how he dropped as soon he was hit. Then Professor Alhazred was hit by a cutting curse across the throat, leaving just Kirillovich. The battle went on for another 30 seconds or so, and then the Death Eater's stopped attacking.

The group slowly parted letting Voldemort pass through. "You are to be commended Highmaster, but you have lost. Give me the boy and we will let you and the others live, for I am merciful."

"No, you are filth unfit to walk these grounds." Voldemort's face twisted in anger at the Highmaster's words.

"I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"

"You are not at Hogwarts. You walk the land of Vulchanova and Munter, and we will not bow to you."

"Then you all will die." Suddenly with those words Voldemort attacked; firing a killing curse, fiend fire, and a bombarda. All under a second, his chain was excellent and Harry could only stare in wonder. How had Henry survived last year? But, the Headmaster was not a fourth year, and had his own tricks. He countered with a conjuration of birds, freezing the fire, and dodging the bombards, as he came out of the dodge his own chain was off. Harry recognized only the fiend fire, but the chain had two other spells he had never seen. The battle, or rather duel, continued this way each throwing magic Harry had never seen or heard off, what he could only assume were some of the most dangerous spells in the world. It came to a head about two minutes in when Kirillovich got hit by a cutter on his face, which while not serious left him of balance and he was soon hit with Voldemort's favorite spell, the killing curse. Just as the Highmaster fell, a Death Eater ran up to Voldemort.

"My Lord, the ministry's forces have arrived!"

"What why would they be here Rudolphus?"

"Not the British, my lord. But, it is the German, Scandinavian, Polish, Bulgarian, and others."

"How many, Rudolphus?" You could hear the annoyance coming from the man who just destroyed a large portion of Durmstrang.

"My Lord, it appears to be well over a thousand."

"They got a message out. We will leave, come my friends!" With that the sixty or so remaining Death Eater disapparated.


	4. Chapter 4: The Return to Hogwarts

With the arrival of the ministries and retreat of the Death Eaters, Professor Alfsson had opened the barriers to the Hall and the Barracks. The total count was in; they had lost forty-eight seventh years, twenty two sixth years, and all but Professors Draganov, von Marienberg, Alfsson, Konig, Rodriguez, and Albu. Many more were injured, including Klaus who had lost an eye. The loss of half the teachers, including the Highmaster was an especially crippling blow. The ministry forces quickly set to treating the injured, and securing the area. The ministries had responded as quickly as possible, mustering a strong enough force to overcome whatever force was attacking the Institute. The British never really understood the continents' fear of another Grindelwald; he was not like Voldemort, Britain's Dark Lord, who struck from the shadows, he did not engage in terrorist attacks. No, Grindelwald waged a full total war. It was brutal, and toppled whole governments. And, the fear of another doing the same was present throughout the continent. That the defenses of the fortress were destroyed so easily was very worrying for the different governments, who began to plan how to better defend their own places of import.

It was determined that the students would be sent home and arrangements with other schools would be made. Instead of the normal transportation, the different ministries set up portkeys that would take each student directly home. Before they left The entire student body was gathered, and addressed by the Professors. Professor Albu was the highest remaining Professor and so addressed them. First she had the school pay their respects with a moment of silence.

"Now, I am sure you are all wondering what will become of the school and yourselves, yes? First thing the school will be rebuilt, and built stronger with more defenses. We have already contacted many different groups, including the ministries that came to our aid, and even goblins." That caused a murmur. Goblins generally would not help create defenses for wizards in case a new war broke out between the two. "Further, we have been in contact with schools about your studies for the rest of the year, You will be taken into those schools to facilitate your learning, but you will remain Durmstrang students. Beauxbatons has been kind enough to take students from Germany, Austria, Scandinavia, and Hungary, Koldovstoretz has agreed to take students from the other nations east of those going to Beauxbatons. Professors Rodriguez and von Marienburg will accompany those who will be going to Beauxbatons, and Professors Konig and Draganov to Koldovstoretz. Professor Alfsson and myself will be overseeing the reconstruction. We will be contacting each of you in several days to arrange for the transport. For now go home, regroup, and enjoy time with your families." With that the vast majority of students began to leave.

Making his way to Professor Albu, Harry thought it best to ask now. "Excuse me Professor?"

"Hmm...Ah Black good. I needed to speak to you. I take it you noticed that I did not mention Britain, yes? Well you are our only British student, and due to that man's interest in you, we thought it best to send you somewhere more secure." Harry was not liking the direction the conversation was taking. His face must have shown that, "It is well known that _He_ fears only one man, and that man has shown his skill. He fought and stuck down Grindelwald when no other could, and he led the fight against this man last time."

"You are sending me to Hogwarts." The worry Harry felt was very evident in his tone.

"Just like the others you are still a Durmstrang student, and Professor Alfsson and myself will be checking in regularly to insure you are maintaining our requirements." Harry couldn't tell them the reason that he did not want to go to the school had nothing to do with safety, but rather a personal conflict. So, he remained quiet. "Fret not, you should have no issues in Transformation, and Minerva McGonagall is a superb teacher. For your other subjects, well the other professors will be in contact and I will be going through records for those-those that can't. Understand? You best be off now." With that Harry left. Grabbing his things, he activated the portkey with the word _home_.

Next thing he knew, Harry was standing inside in his entranceway, instantly his aunt was there, hugging him. "Oh Harry!"

"I'm fine Aunty. See all my fingers and toes." She gave a huff and dragged him to the dining room.

"Sit, eat. I can't believe he attacked Durmstrang! Are you sure you are all right? I bet you are hungry. Milsey." The house elf instantly appeared, "Please bring us some food." And, with that the elf disappeared. "Now I want to know everything that occurred!" Harry then spent the rest of the evening, or morning as it was now, describing the battle. Only stopping for some of the food that Milsey had brought, he could not resist Milsey's pasties. At the end Aunt Dorea got up, walking back and forth. She seemed more upset than when he had arrived. "You should have been in the Barracks! What year are you?"

"I, ah, uh, fifth?"

"Exactly, fifth. When the Highmaster says fifth year to the Barracks, you go to the Barracks!" Harry was looking at his plate very intently. He wanted to say that he was the best duelist out of students, he was the reason Voldemort was there, he couldn't stand back and let others fights his battles. So many reasons, but then Aunt Dorea hugged him. "But, you are you, and I doubt you would do anything else. I am proud of you for that. Though in the future make sure to take care of yourself, or you'll drive me to an early grave." Harry smiled at that.

"I promise Aunt Dorea."

"Good, now have they said what you will be doing for school?"

"Yeah. They are sending kids to the schools closest to their home countries." Harry's face showed his worry over that.

"Well, that is good. Hogwarts is strong with Dumbledore. Good wards."

"Durmstrang was strong, and look what _He_ did there." The bitterness of that statement wouldn't be lost on a toddler, let alone a seventy year old witch.

"Yes, yes it was. But, you have to remember _He_ is scared of Dumbledore, always has been. So, it is a safe place. Also, Fudge has had to provide some more protection for the school after his blunder with that trial coupled with your statement. Now, he will have to send more. Durmstrang was strong, but it did not have the numbers to hold it."

"He is going to be eating out of Dumbledore's palm now. He spent how long discrediting him because of Voldemort? He has to change his tune now."

"Don't be to sure there Harry. He may claim that the attack was not done by Voldemort or the Death Eaters."

"But, we saw them! We heard him! He _introduced_ himself!

"I know, but Fudge has staked his career on this now. It will take quite something for him to go back on it. And, frankly, an attack on an institution in another country? No, I can't see him going back. Like I said I think more aurors will be placed at Hogwarts, and other measures will be taken to protect any other places, but I think he will play it off as attack by old followers of Grindelwald who disguised themselves as Death Eaters"

"Wha-bu-that's ridiculous!"

"Yes, dear, but that is who Fudge is. He would be destroyed if he admitted to the renewed threat. Don't worry, it will come out soon enough." Harry could only shake his head. "Well let us leave it for now. I am sure you need some sleep off to bed."

The next several days were a period of boredom for Harry. He received letters from his professors about his assigned works for the next month or so. Professor McGonagall had mailed him specifically discussing his arrival. She acted as an intermediary between him and the different Hogwarts professors to discuss what he would need. For the most part he rested and relaxed with his aunt.

She proved correct in her prediction about Fudge denying Voldemort, but he admitted that some former Death Eaters could be involved. Fudge said that the old followers of Grindelwald were using Dumbledore's claims to mask their presence, and setting the continent against Britain to distract their movements. This was widely ridiculed by the mainland ministries, but he would not budge. Many of the Ministries cut off ties with Britain, and cracked down on movement from the isles. In the ICW Britain was further isolated.

After a week of staying at the house, Harry packed his things and left for Hogwarts. He flooed straight to the castle via the Headmaster's office. Upon entering it looked much life it had the year before. As he took a moment to look around, Harry noticed he was alone in the room, which seemed odd. He had informed Dumbledore and McGonagall of his arrival time. Perhaps something had come up that required both of them. Harry decided to look through the shelves of books lining the room. Just as Harry started reading a book on battle magics called _The Battles of the Druids and Pontiffs_ , the door opened.

"It is unbelievable! We have lost all power as teachers! How are we to run our classrooms when I am not allowed to properly discipline the students! And, what she did to the Weasleys and Pott-" Harry turned to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, and several other teachers. The teachers all stopped and looked at Harry. It seemed to take them a few moments to get gather their thoughts together.

"Ah, Mr. Black, sorry we forgot that you were arriving today. Please sit. So, we have spoken to Professor Albu quite extensively about how this will work. Some of your classes are slightly different, but we think for the majority you would be able to sit in on the Hogwarts classes. We have made a temporary schedule for you that we can adjust if need be. Now since you are not a Hogwarts student and thus not a member of one of the houses we have prepared a guest room for your use for the year. Do you have any questions?" Looking at the schedule, it seemed to be very nicely spread out, though he did notice that there was no rituals, but he could do that on his own.

"No, sir. The schedule looks fine, I see no issues with it now."

"Good, good. How about you take the rest of the afternoon to familiarize yourself with your room, and the castle." Harry knew a dismissal when he heard one, and made his way out of the room. Suddenly Harry heard a pop, and looking down, Harry saw a house-elf wearing a pillowcase with a Hogwarts crest on it.

"Umm...Hello?"

"Hello sir! I is Hokey. I is to show you to your room sir!"

"Oh, thanks I guess lead the way, then." Hokey beamed at the thanks and then led Harry through the castle. They eventually came to a large statue of a old wizard. Hokey gave the password of "Harfang" and the statue moved to reveal a doorway. Hokey left the instructions on how to change the password and recommended changing it once a week and then disappeared. Harry found his room to be quite large. There was room enough for a large desk, a decent sized bed, a sofa and low table, and a fireplace. Harry noticed several paintings on the sides of the room, but no occupants of the paintings.

Harry then decided to go look around the school. Harry's rooms were on a lower level, slightly in the dungeons, but not as far as the potions lab or the Slytherin dorm. Harry tried to find his way around, but was soon getting himself turned around. Even with being here a for several months the previous year, Harry found the layout confusing, especially the moving staircases. Last year he had spent most of his time in the castle with someone who knew the layout, so he had paid little attention to the routes he had taken, which he was now regretting. After a couple of hours and taking a random turn Harry was suddenly hit from behind and arms wrapping around him.

"You made it! Why didn't you tell me you would be arriving today!" Turning Harry found himself being hugged by Daphne. Hey quickly extracted himself so he could hug her properly.

"Ah, sorry love. How are you?"

"I am good. Better now, so are you going to answer my question?"

"It slipped my mind in the last letter. But, hey I am here now, how about we go for a walk?"

"Sounds good, I am done classes for the day. Where were you going by the way?"

"I was looking for the way outside. I kept getting lost with those stupid stairs."

Daphne laughed, "Well come on, my lost little puppy. Its this way." With Daphne's guidance they made their way outside and soon found themselves walking around Black Lake. It was nice, the two didn't talk, but rather just let themselves relax with each other. Finally they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry followed Daphne and sat at the Slytherin table. As more people arrived Harry went pretty unnoticed except by Tracey, Daphne's friend, and Blaise who sat with the two. Before the feast began Dumbledore stood and addressed the room.

"Thank you all. Last week I mentioned the unfortunate attack on Durmstrang Institute. This week I am pleased to have lighter announcement. With the rebuilding of Durmstrang, its students have been taken in by Beauxbatons and Koldovstoretz, primarily. We here at Hogwarts though will provide a temporary home to one Durmstrang student; Mr. Hadrian Black." Here Dumbledore motioned for Harry to stand, which he did and waved. As he retook his seat he saw Henry watching him intently. "Mr. Black will be with us for the rest of the year and many of you will see him your classes no doubt. I trust we will all give him a warm welcome any aid he may need during his stay."


	5. Daily Prophet Articles

Notice: This is not the fifth chapter, but rather a companion to chapter 4 to help explain the fallout of chapter 3 on the British side. Thanks for reading

 **Durmstrang Attacked**

By R. Almeidas

November 1st, 1995

Yesterday, Tuesday October 31st, Durmstrang Institute was attacked. First responders from several continental Ministries arrived to find the schools defences breached and the staff and students sealed within. Early reports suggest that this attack has origins here in Britain; sources within the Norwegian Ministry (One of several responding Ministries) have said that survivors say _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ and Death Eaters were the perpetrators. Minister Fudge's office has yet to comment on the attack or these allegations, but Madam Bones of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has issued this statement.

"Our deepest sympathies to the students, families, and staff of Durmstrang Institute. We will do our best to aid our sister Ministries affected by this travesty."

The attack has claimed 78 individuals: 70 students, and 8 staff including the school's Highmaster (Headmaster) Kirillovich. It is not of yet this time known whether the school will continue or if it will close. There is one British student attending Durmstrang Institute, one Hadrian Black, who competed and tied for the championship in last year's Triwizard Tournament.

This is the second time the school has been attacked in its history. The first time was by the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald, and was used as a base in his attacks until stopped by Albus Dumbledore in 1945.

To Continue Reading see Bad News Page 2;

For More Information on Durmstrang and its Affiliated Ministries see International Page 8;

For More Information on Grindelwald's Attack see Politics Page 8;

For More Information on the Triwizard Tournament see Sports Page 9

 **Continent Ministries Claim _You-Know-Who_ Led Attack**

By Rita Skeeter

November 2st, 1995

The recent attack on Durmstrang has shocked the Wizarding World, but the European Ministries top suspect will shock the world even further; they claim that it was _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_ who led the attack. That is correct, the Continent believes that a man who died 14 years ago committed this atrocity. No doubt spurned on by the recent claims of by senile Albus Dumbledore and fame-seeking Henry Potter.

Now, you may be wondering what has led Europe to believe this. The first thing is that the students and staff claim that _You-Know-Who_ introduced himself before the attack. The second was the appearance of the Dark Mark at the site. I admit this looks scary, and if it were 1979 instead of 1995 I would agree with the Continent's opinion, but the fact still remains _You-Know-Who_ died on October 31st 1981.

You, good reader, may be asking yourself how I reconcile these facts though. It is quite simple really and our Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge addressed it clearly yesterday afternoon.

"As to fact that the students heard _You-Know-Who_ , well all I can say to that is it is easy to claim to be a dead man. I can claim to be Ulick Gamp, but it does not make it so! No, whoever this madman is, he or she is using the lies of Dumbledore and Potter to hide their true intention. The Appearance of the Dark Mark, is not so surprising. It is no secret that there was an unfortunate breakout of Azkaban and some of the most dangerous convicts escaped. Now we have devoted serious efforts to finding them, and it is clear now why we have met with frustration; they had fled to the Continent."

So is it more logical that a group of former Death Eaters and Grindelwald's Army personnel have grouped together and to hide their targets they use the ramblings of an obsolete dingbat to do so, or that the dead are rising I ask you? Also, what reason would _You-Know-Who_ have to attack Durmstrang? He never had any interest in Europe before why would he now, if he were alive? No, it is much more likely that some former student of Durmstrang led this attack. The school is well known for its practice of the Dark Arts and it is likely that this attack was perpetrated by one of its former students. We should be thankful that the Ministry is more involved with Hogwarts to stop something similar from occurring. It is of no doubt that we are indebted to the High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge, for stopping dangerous situations from arising at our great school.

To Continue Reading see Page Opinion Page 12;

For the Minister for Magic's Full statement see Good News Page 2;

For More Information on The High Inquisitor and Educational Decrees see Ministry of Magic Affairs Page 09;

For More Information on _You-Know-Who_ see Black Magic Page 13

 **Britain Isolated**

By Andy Smudgley

November 3rd, 1995

This morning at an emergency session of the International Confederation of Wizards Great Britain was censured by said organization and the European Ministries have removed their ambassadors to our great country.

This has come as a response to the Halloween attack on Durmstrang Institute. Affiliated Ministries have since come to believe the misinformation that _You-Know-Who_ has returned to the living and was behind said attack. The British Ministry, under Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, refuted that belief both in a statement two days ago and again at the emergency session this morning. The ICW then demanded that the Minister give authority for a joint coalition of aurors from several different countries to investigate within Britain. The Minister responded negatively, saying that such an action would be an infringement of British Sovereignty.

This led to the censure which has limited and excluded Britain from many of the ICW functions and subsidiary organizations. This censure will stay in place until such time that the ICW is allowed to investigate and can confirm that _You-Know-Who_ is not in the country.

In addition the Continent's Ministries have removed their ambassadors from the country and cut down on travel between the countries. This restriction on travels details is dependent on the different countries, but most have limited travel to people who either own property in said country, have business dealings, or those seeking asylum.

Together these actions have severely restricted British presence internationally and have effectively isolated the country diplomatically.

To Continue Reading see Bad News Page 2;

For More Information on Durmstrang and its Affiliated Ministries see International Page 8;

For More Information on the ICW see International Page 8;


	6. Chapter 5: The High Inquisitor

The following morning Harry felt slightly nervous. Waking in the strange room was slightly disorienting, almost like he was a first year once again. Making his to the great hall along the path Daphne had showed him he soon found in a nearly empty Great Hall. The only people were a few Ravenclaw students and a couple of professors. Harry decided to take a seat with the group, rather than sitting alone. Harry didn't recognize most of them, but he did see Anthony Goldstein, whom he remembered from last year. The group exchanged greetings, but most settled in to looking over notes and revising for the day. Harry took the moment to look at his schedule in a little more detail; Charms for two periods, Transfiguration for the following two, then Defense. Should be a fairly easy day. Harry was sure that he was further along than Hogwarts was due to their larger emphasis on theoretical, so he should be fine.

Eventually the rest of the school arrived, and Harry was happy to see Daphne come and sit with him. She was friends with a Sue Li and the two carried most of the conversation. Harry found that his schedule was a mix between the different houses schedules. He was with the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs for Charms, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws for Transfiguration, and Slytherin and Gryffindor for Defense. Well the first two should be fine, hopefully Defense, well hopefully defense goes fine. The rest of breakfast was fine, though Harry did notice Henry try to approach near the end, though it seemed his friends dragged him away.

Charms was good, Professor Flitwick was great. He reminded Harry of how Professor Draganov taught, both were passionate and helpful. Harry was further ahead with the actual spellcasting, though he did find that some of the theoretical work was ahead of what he had covered. For the most part he sat with Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise. Draco had briefly chatted, but moved over to his own friends. Transfiguration was somewhat different in that he was without Daphne, so he ended up sitting next Susan Bones, whom he remembered from the dueling tournament the previous year. At first it was awkward, but he soon found Susan to be a pretty nice and outgoing girl. She introduced him to some of the other Hufflepuffs, who all seemed nice enough. The class itself was very similar to his old one at Durmstrang. Professor McGonagall was strict, but not overly so. She had received a letter for what Harry had covered and still needed to cover, so she had him working on slightly different things than the rest of the class.

Finally it came to Defense, once again Harry's nerves picked up. He had so far avoided talking with Henry, but he knew that his time was coming to an end. He would be forced to speak to his br- to Henry, but he was still unsure if he was ready for that. Making his way to the room, Harry thankfully found the Slytherin's there before the Gryffindors. Harry made his way to Daphne and sat down. He noticed that everyone had their textbooks out, and their wands away, which was odd. He knew theoretical was important, but surely if there was one class that the practical was more prominent it would be here. Soon the Gryffindors arrived and thankfully Henry seemed to be too focused to say anything to Harry. The tension in the room was almost tangible, which Harry wondered why. Soon enough the Professor came in.

"Wands away, books out." Harry had forgotten completely about what Daphne had said about the class, particularly about the professor.

"Excuse me, bu-"

"Hands!" Harry would have found it funny at the way the short pink woman snapped and jumped had it not been at him. "We have been over this!"

"Uh, I am sorry, but I am new to the class. My name is Hadrian Black, but what is the class doing?"

"Oh, yes our new guest." The way she said it made Harry's skin crawl, "Well we are reading from the text book today. Chapter Eight, I believe, though if you are behind you can read from the beginning dear."

"Well I have different textbooks. I have already read most of them. Did you not receive a letter from Professor Albu? I believe she was going to notify you of my progress."

"I did, but this Professor Albu had some ridiculous notions. I think it will be better that you just follow our curriculum." This little pink gremlin was calling his professor ridiculous? Harry took a breath to calm himself. Maybe with the translating something had gotten lost.

"What text are you reading? When do you do practical? Perhaps I should do that, for as I said I already finished several of my texts, like _A Practical Defense_ , _Munter's Principles of Attack_ , _Perpetuuni mihi Temporum_ , _Th_ -"

"No! Enough! No, we are not using any of those. We are reading _Defensive Magical Theory_ and _Dark Arts Defense: Basics for Beginners_. It is good you are here, those other titles are quiet inappropriate! Why those last two are regulated by the Ministry. And, we do not do any practical work. There is no need to."

"Sorry no practical? Is this not an OWLs class?"

"Of course it is, dear." Harry had to look around at the others they all seemed to be looking at him with frustrated understanding.

"You are teaching an OWLs Defense class without casting any spells?"

"There is no need to for you to cast spells if you study the theoretical enough."

"Where did you receive your Defensive Masters from?" The question seemed to catch the pink woman off guard.

"Th-That is none of your business! Now sit down and get to work or it will be detention Mr. Black!" Harry shook his head and started grabbing his things and began to move to the door. "Mr. Black, where do you think you are going?" Harry opened the door and made his way out of the room. "Black get back here! Detention! Tonight!" Harry just ignored the woman as he made his way down the hall.

Harry first moved to the owlery, where he penned two letters, one to Professor Albu, and the second to his aunt. By the time he was finished it was almost the end of the period. Quickly wishing Hedwig speed, he made his way to the Headmasters office. Arriving at the stone gargoyle, Harry stopped, he had no clue as to how to get into the room.

"Uh….Hi, can you open up? I wish to speak to the headmaster?" Nothing, no movement, no indication of that having worked. It was odd, Durmstrang was the school known for its secrecy and they had less secret passages or hidden rooms then Hogwarts. Durmstrang focused hiding its secrecy from outsiders, but once you were a member of the Institute you were only hindered by your own skills or drive. Hogwarts on the other hand seemed to have secrets hidden from everyone; the teachers, students, even the headmaster. Odd. Harry thought perhaps it came from its founding. Hogwarts had four founders so maybe they had hidden things from each other, thus ensuring division since the beginning. Harry was caught thinking when a low voice startled him.

"Mr. Black. What are you doing here?" Harry quickly turned to find Professor Snape standing there, billowing black robes and all.

"Ah, Professor, I was hoping to speak with Headmaster Dumbledore. There were… changes to my schedule I wished to make, but I am unsure how to get to his office." Snape seemed to weigh Harry's statement, then turned and addressed the statue.

"Malteser" The gargoyle moved aside and Snape motioned for Harry to head up. As Harry made his way up, Snape followed him. At the door at the top of the stairs Harry was about to knock when Dumbledore's voice called out.

"Come in. Ah, Mr. Black, Severus, please have a seat. Now what can I do for you?"

"I have an issue with my schedule and will need to make a change." Dumbledore just raised an eyebrow inviting Harry to continue. "I feel that the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, will not meet my needs and it would be best removed from my schedule. Independent study would work much better."

Professor Dumbledore seemed to sit back, "Hmm... You want to study Defense alone?"

"Well sir, my Battle Magics class is different from this school's Defense course, and I… ah, think that I should be fine on my own. I am working on a modified curriculum and am much further along than my own classmates, not to mention the Defense course." Harry had to stop from mentioning that the Hogwarts Defense instructor was an idiot. It would not do well to insult the man's staff.

"One would think all the more reason for you to be supervised, since you are no doubt using some dangerous spells. The Durmstrang Battle Magics does tend to cover some of the more, shall we say, temperamental spells. If you are working beyond the normal curriculum, it would be dangerous for you not to have company in case of an emergency." Well bullocks. How was Harry supposed to argue against that? It was logical, and the chance of injury was always a factor in magic, but if something were to happen while Harry was alone, well that could be fatal. But, he was sure as hell not going back to that classroom. Surprisingly enough it was Snape that interceded on Harry's behalf.

"If Mr. Black is set to proceeding outside of Professor Umbridge's class, perhaps he would concede to studying under the supervision of myself, where he would be able to continue his studies." Harry was quite surprised. He always had the feeling that Professor Snape did not like him, and Dumbledore seemed just as surprised.

"Are you sure Severus? You normally don't take on students outside of class except for remedial potions, and you may soon need to take that up."

"I am sure I can handle it, and I am aware of some the spells that are covered in the Durmstrang curriculum. And, I know the counter curses to many of the darker spells that Professor Umbridge has not seen." The way Snape stressed professor Harry marked as odd. It was almost sarcastic, and yet at the same time not. Harry was unsure of what it meant. Dumbledore nodded, and looked to Harry.

"Would you consent to that. Mr. Black?"'

"Ah, yes! That works for me Headmaster."

"Excellent! I will write to the Board of Governors and Professor Albu about the decision. Anything else?"

"Ah… well sir, I, ah, I received detention from Professor Umbridge when I left class today." This caused both Dumbledore and Snape to frown.

"Professor Umbridge, as the High Inquisitor, has the authority to decide all punishments for Hogwarts students," What was a High Inquisitor, and why would one teacher have that power? "However, you are not a Hogwarts student, and it was agreed that you would remain a Durmstrang student, and thus are outside of Professor Umbridge's jurisdiction. I welcomed you to the castle as Headmaster and the Board agreed to the conditions set by Professor Albu, which I must say is quite rare. So, I will write to Professor Albu and she will decide your punishment." Well that was a load off. He was sure Professor Albu would accept his reasoning.

"Thank you!"

"It is almost time for dinner, why don't you head down for now Mr. Black, as I believe that Professor Snape wished to discuss something with me." Harry nodded to both and made his way out of the room. Just as he closed the door he thought he thought he heard.

"He believes he may be able to influence the boy, Albus, especially if the Pot-" As the door shut it cut off all sound from the room. From the sounds of it Harry thought it was best to leave anything involving the Potters alone. Making his way to the Great Hall, Harry saw Daphne sitting with Tracey. He made his way to the two and was immediately beset by questions are rebukes.

"Harry! Where did you go? You have to be careful around Umbridge!"

"Ya, she is super strict and creepy! I have heard her detentions are terrible! What are you going to do?"

"It's fine. I spoke to Professor Dumbledore, and he agreed that since I am not a Hogwarts student I, ah, am not subject to her punishments." The girls shared a look, which Harry could not read.

"That's good Harry, but, ah…" Daphne seemed to be almost more worried now.

"Umbridge is going to flip out! She had the minister pass a new educational decree just so she could be the only one to decide punishments! She is not going to like this."

"The minister passed a law? I thought that Hogwarts was separated from the ministry and governed by a board of governors."

Daphne answered this one, "Well It is, but the governors right now are going along with what Fudge and the Ministry are deciding as most of the public agrees with their point of view. What about the next class?"

"I am going to be doing Battle Magics on my own." That sparked another round of indignation from the two girls. Eventually the conversation moved on and they started talking about the clubs and such. Eventually the three retreated to the library where they worked on their homework.

The following morning Harry met with Daphne and the two went to breakfast together. They were met by Blaise and a few others. The meal was going well until about halfway through when Harry heard a high pitch, "Hem, hem." Turning he found Umbridge standing there looking at him. He had not realized how short the woman was, as though he was sitting she was only a few inches taller than his gaze. "Mr. Black, skipping detention is not allowed. I believe you will now serve detention for the rest of the month." She giggled with that statement, though her smile dimmed when Harry just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Ah, Dolores, my apologies I forgot to speak with you about that, but young Hadrian here was relieved of his detention yesterday." Dumbledore seemed to appear out of thin air. With his statement, Umbridge turned to him, and at first seemed to be angry, though her face soon took on a sickeningly sweet smile.

"You forget Dumbledore that as High Inquisi-"

"You have the final say on any Hogwarts students punishments, as of Educational Decree number 25, yes I recall. Though Hadrian here is not a Hogwarts student. He has been invited here by myself as Headmaster, to which the Board has agreed. To that effect, if you have an issue with him you must contact Professor Albu at Durmstrang. Which I did yesterday, and she did not agree with your decision." Umbridge's face had gone from smiling to down right furious.

"Cornelius will be hearing about this Dumbledore!"

"I am certain that he will, but that will be of little consequence. The governors are the only ones who can override a Headmaster's invitation to the castle, as declared in the charter. And, I think you will find that they are quite adamant in their welcoming of Hadrian, and the agreement with Durmstrang." This seemed to give the woman pause, but soon she turned on her heels and was out of the Hall. Harry hadn't noticed, but the hall had been silent with everyone watching the conversation. For a few second afterwards the quiet continued until Dumbledore smiled and walked away. The hall broke out into murmurs as soon Dumbledore was out of the hall.


	7. Chapter 6: The Secret Army

The following days were fairly good. Harry's classes were normal enough, and he had settled into them well. Most of the teachers were quite good, though he did miss his Durmstrang ones. He would spend most of his free time with Daphne, Tracey, and their friends. He had received letters from both Professor Albu and Dorea, which both put him further at ease. Professor Albu had spoken with Dumbledore and agreed with Harry's decision. Further she stated that he was to contact her if Umbridge had any other contact with him. Dorea's letter was very similar, though he had written back asking about the Board of Governors potentially siding with Umbridge. Dorea's reply had laid that concern to rest. She evidently knew many of them and had called in old debts and favors to insure Harry would be left alone. In addition there was a very big concern for the Board and Ministry of further angering Durmstrang and thus its Ministerial allies.

And, Harry found that Umbridge did keep her distance. He wondered if she had contacted Fudge yet, either way he would stay away from the woman and keep out of her way. Daphne explained the different Educational Decrees to him. The first, Number 22 allowed the Ministry to appoint anyone if the Headmaster was unable to someone for a position; Number 23 created the position of High Inquisitor and allowed her to evaluate other teachers; Number 24 banned all student organizations and they had to apply to her to get them reinstated, there went one of Harry's favorite pastimes; and Number 25 gave her the control over all punishments. Harry hoped that was the last of the decrees, though he doubted it.

Finally it was Thursday evening and time for Harry to meet with Professor Snape for Battle Magics. Making his way down to the man's office Harry knocked on the door.

"What is it!" Snape did not sound pleased at all.

"Uh, Professor? It's Hadrian Black, sir. I am here for my Battle Magics." Opening the door Harry saw the professor sitting behind the desk, dressed in the same long dark robes as always. The man seemed to be the complete opposite of Professor Dumbledore; Dumbledore was bright, colourful, and cheerful; Snape was dark, gloomy, and seemed perpetually angry.

"Black." The man almost sounded like saying his mere name was painful. "Sit." Harry quickly moved in and took a seat. "Now, Black I have been contacted by Professor Albu who has mentioned she has little on what you have been working on beyond that you are heavily modified, and seemed to have been working off whatever your late professor deemed appropriate. Is that correct?"

"Uh, yes sir. I have mastered most of the spells that I needed to know for this year already. The last spells I mastered were _Tempestatem Aquae, Ferrum Ignis, Magnus Clypeus,_ and I am still working on the _Melenchalad_. Oh, and I have most of spells bellow fifth year silently." As Harry had been speaking Snape's face had remained stoic except for the raising of one eyebrow.

"Advanced indeed. _Ferrum Ignis_? The Ironfire spell is a very obscure spell. Most would just go with Fiendfyre instead, it is much easier to cast."

"Ah, but harder to control sir."

"True. How long can you maintain the _Melenchalad_?"

"A minute sir."

"Hmm… All right. Follow me." Snape stood and moved towards the door.

"Sir?"

"Did you think you would be casting such things here Black? I had thought you were not another dunderhead, but if you thought you would be casting such spells in my office perhaps you are worse."

"Ah, no sir." Harry quickly got up and followed the man. They made their way a little further down into the bowels of the castle until they entered a large room. The room was made out of stone and had none of the many portraits or other decorations like the other rooms of Hogwarts.

"What is this room, Professor?"

"This was once a dueling room, for when Hogwarts' curriculum was more similar to that of your school's." Looking around the room definitely seemed like it was a perfect place for duelling, though it did not look like it could fit more than a class or two of people, explaining why they had not used it for the previous year's dueling club and tournament.

Snape soon had Harry going through his casting. Snape was far from Professor Selwyn, but the man did Know his stuff, he noticed that Harry's stance was slightly off, and told him to move his legs so that he was now able to turn easier. After about three quarters of an hour, Harry had gone through most of the spells he knew and Snape stood thinking.

"Uh, sir?"

"What Black?"

"I was wondering what about dueling?"

"Dueling? All of these spells would be adequate for dueling."

"No, sorry sir. I meant actual dueling practice. I didn't mention it when I met with Professor Dumbledore because I thought that the dueling club was still active." Snape was quiet and seemed to be thinking, though it was hard to tell, the man's face gave nothing away.

"Fine." With that word Snape moved to face him.

"Any restrictions sir?"

" _Melenchalad_ and the Ironfire are out. You may use the others you know." Harry nodded and the two moved to their positions. When Snape started to bow, Harry did likewise. As soon as they were up Snape began. The man was quick, and silent. Not a word had been said and yet Harry counted three spells. But, Harry was used to fighting Professor Selwyn who was just as good. Harry rolled to the side and as he came out his own spells were sent. He had to whisper two of them, but the other two were silent. Snape simply cast a shield and begun his next chain. Harry, not wasting time, had sent his own, with one of his spells causing ice to form beneath Snape causing the man fall. Unexpectedly Snape got his chain off even while falling. One of the spells caught Harry in the knee and seemed to be a paralysis spell of some sort, as he could no longer feel anything in his leg or move it. As Harry tried to reverse the spell he was caught by a stunner right in the chest. As he was revived a moment later by Snape, Harry had to take a moment to remember what had happened.

"Up Black. That will be all for now."

"Sir?"

"What Black?"

"What was that paralysis spell?"

"The phantom touch charm. Its incantation is _Tactus Tenuem_."

"Oh, well. Thank you professor. Here again on Tuesday?"

"Yes Black, now I have papers to mark." And, without a goodbye Snape swept from the room. Odd man. Though Harry did wonder how his robes seemed to always look like they had wind blowing through them. Just as Harry was going to step out of the room, a voice caught him by surprise.

"That was amazing Harry!" Quickly turning and snapping his wand from its holster Harry looked to where he thought he heard a voice.

"Who is there?" Harry growled. He silently cast a locator charm, but it showed nothing.

"Hey calm down, it's just me." Suddenly a floating head appeared, Henry's floating head. Then the rest of his body appeared, revealing an invisibility cloak. "That was amazing. I didn't recognize half of those spells. How far along are you?"

"What do you want Henry? Why are you here?" Harry's questions seemed to deflate Henry's jubilation a bit, but he continued on.

"I saw you alone with Snape and I was worried, he hates me and so I wante-"\

"You saw me? When?" Harry usually kept track of whenever the other boy was near, and he had not seen him since dinner.

"Well not in person, it was on the map. I didn't even know this room existed." Before he could continue Harry interceded.

"What map?"

"Oh. The Marauder's Map. Fred and George gave it to me a couple years back, but it was made by our dad and his friends."

"Your dad, Henry. My father died long ago." Harry said it softly, but it still shut Henry up. Henry gaped for a moment, but then he continued on.

"Hey I know that you have har-"

"Henry, enough. I am Hadrian Black, son of Regulus Black." He waited a moment to let that sink in for Henry, before continuing, "Now why are you here?" It looked like Henry was going to continue arguing, but he seemed to think better of it.

"Listen I saw you with Snape on the map and I was worried was all. Why are you training with him?"

"This was the deal I worked out with your Headmaster after I dropped Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh." Again the boy seemed to be thinking for a moment, Harry hoped he wouldn't take up the family thing again. "Hey, will you meet me Saturday night at 7 p.m.?"

"Why?"

"I-I can't say right now, but please?" The earnestness in his voice was hard to ignore, did Harry truly want to destroy any hopes of connecting with the boy? Harry thought he would see if Henry had changed from the previous year.

"I am spending the day with Daphne." From what Harry recalled from his meeting with the Potters Henry hated Slytherins, thus this would be a test to see if Henry was still the same pigheaded git.

"Ah... fine you can bring her. But, Saturday at 7 p.m. on the seventh floor, left corridor?"

"I, umm, yeah," Well that was a surprise. Henry only seemed to hesitate for a second, "we will meet you there." That seemed to cheer Henry up. "Anything else?"

"No, well, not right now."

"Well goodnight then Henry."

"Goodnight Harry!" With that Harry left the room and made his way back to his quarters. The next morning he explained the weird conversation with Daphne, who was just as surprised. She didn't know about his and Henry's connection, and seemed equally confused. When he asked her what was in that corridor she had shrugged and replied nothing to her knowledge. The rest of the day was fairly normal. Harry finished reading the last book Professor Alfsson had assigned, and wrote him letting him know.

Saturday was good, with Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise heading to Hogsmeade for the morning. They spent most of the morning just walking around, eventually settling for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. After that the group headed back to the castle where they spent sometime in the library finishing up any work they had for the next week. After supper Harry and Daphne made their way to the hall on the seventh floor. They found it empty, except for a painting of some wizard and what could have been dancing trolls, but it was hard to tell. Harry had to stare at the picture in sheer amazement. English wizards seemed to be much more flamboyant than other countries, or at least those featured at Durmstrang.

"Good! You came." Henry's voice caused the duo to turn to find Henry's floating head once again. Daphne slightly squeaked, which Harry couldn't help but find adorable.

"Yes, now what was so important?"

"Hold your hippogriffs, I have to open the room." Both Harry and Daphne looked at Henry with some disbelief. There was no room, the hallway was empty, but Henry was walking back in forth of them. After the third time a door appeared on the other side of the portrait. Harry was sure his face was one of amazement, just as Daphne's. "Come on, everyone else is already inside. He quickly opened the doors and lead the pair inside.

Harry was not quite sure what he was expecting, but he was sure it was not this. The room was huge larger than the dueling room, and had many bookshelves and other artifacts along the sides. Harry noticed several books. Notably _Jinxes for the Jinxed, The Dark Arts Outsmarted, Self-Defensive Spellwork,_ and even some Dark Detectors. There were about 30 people in the room who had been practicing the Reductor Curse, but soon came over to the three.

"What are they doing here, Henry?" Harry recognized that voice, and sure enough he soon found Henry's friend Ron moving through to the front of the group. Next to him was Granger who seemed to be looking just as worried.

"I invited them." That seemed to set redhead off who looked like he was about to argue back, but Granger cut in.

"Why though Henry?"

"Yeah! How do you know he is trustworthy?" That annoyed Harry, who were they to question his trustworthiness?

"He is Trustworthy! He i-" Harry quickly shot Henry a look which caused Henry to pause who then regrouped his thoughts. "Listen, Harry saved my life. Without him I would have died in that graveyard. So, if you don't trust him, then you don't trust me okay?" That seemed to quell the dissent, but Ron had to keep on speaking.

"Well, what about her!" Here he glared at Daphne, moving Harry from annoyed to angry. "She's a snake, she will sell us out to Umbridge without a second thought!"

"Just because I am Slytherin does not mean I like the Umbitch." Daphne's response caught the group off guard, with the taller Weasley's laughing at the back. "Also, I have no idea what you are doing. Neither of us do."

"Yes, Henry what is this?" Harry cut in hoping to move the conversation along before Ron said something causing Harry to hex him.

"Oh, right. Welcome to Dumbledore's Army!" Henry said it with such surety and grandioseness, it was like he was tour guide pointing out some famous landmark or such. 'Hello, welcome to jolly old England, this is Big Ben!'

"And, what is Dumbledore's Army?" Daphne's dry tone showed she felt a similar lack of recognition and annoyance with Henry's tone.

"Well, it is a... Hermione you explain it."

"We are here to learn the skills that we will need to survive with Vol-Voldemort back." The group all shivered with the name.

"And, pass our OWLs!" A random voice called out from the back.

"I see. So why did you invite us Henry? I have my tutorial with Professor Snape, and most of your friends don't seem to appreciative of Daphne's house." Harry brought the conversation back to Henry.

"Well, ah, I know dueling and most of our spells, but you, you are on different level. We could use your help." Henry seemed sincere enough, and Harry thought it was good idea; they sure as hell weren't going to learn anything from that pink woman. He looked at Daphne.

"Your thoughts?" He asked her quietly so that it was not heard by the group watching them.

"It could be good, it would help for me to practice. I would want to bring Tracey and Blaise though."

"Fine, we're in, so long as we can bring Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini as well." Ron muttered something that sounded like, "more snakes?", but Henry looked to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"Deal, they can come next time. Alright, everyone you all looked to be doing well with your reductors, I want you all to keep practicing it while me and Harry walk around and check." Everyone split up and moved to the different pedestals where busts kept appearing for the group to destroy. Daphne joined Susan, who was friendly enough and Harry made his way around. Harry started with them and the other Hufflepuffs. Harry was happy to see that Daphne had no problem with the spell and completely destroyed the bust of a very crazy one-eyed, no nose wizard. Watching the group, most seemed to have the spell down pat, with no one needing more than just a little correction.

After everyone had been checked Henry called the group together and went over the stunning spell and had everyone split into pairs to practice the spell. Daphne created a group of three with Susan and Hannah Abbot. Harry and Henry again circled, which went fairly well. When Harry saw Ron struggling he went to help, but as he approached the gangly redhead glared at him so he decided he would move on. Harry tried to focus on the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as he knew them better, and they were a little more friendly. After about 45 minutes everyone had the spell down, and since it was early Henry decided they would do some dueling.

As Henry set the criteria out, one of the Hufflepuffs spoke out, "Why would we practice one on one?"

"Well, when I dueled Voldemort, he made a show of it as one on one. A proper duel, we bowed and everything." That seemed to convince the majority of the group.

"Voldemort will duel one on one, but Death Eaters will not." Harry's voice seemed to scare the group. He had been at the back of the group and they all turned around.

"What? How would you know how Death Eaters fight, Henry has fought V-Voldemort off three times." Granger intervened. Three times? What was she talking about? Harry would have to find out later.

"He was at Durmstrang, Granger." Daphne's intercession seemed to give Granger and the others pause.

"I don't know about Henry's experiences, besides the graveyard. But, at Durmstrang the Death Eaters did not duel us. It was a battle."

"So, it was Death Eaters? The Ministry says it was mostly old followers of Grindelwald."

"No, it was Death Eaters, nearly two hundred." That seemed to give them pause, "They attacked in mass when they could, and they liked to fly around."

"Like on brooms?"

"No, some spell, they collapse into black smoke and shoot forth. When they land they return to normal. They never fired any spells while like that, so I think it is only a way for them to move quickly."

"Why didn't they just apparate, couldn't you tell where they were going?"

"You could follow them, yes, but we had anti-apparition wards, so I think it was their way around it."

"How did you counter it?" Granger again, she seemed quite interested.

"One of teachers, Professor Alfsson, employed a ritual that stopped them."

"A ritual? That was what you used in the second task no?" That from Anthony.

"Ah, yea, but what Professor Alfsson used is so far beyond what I know. But, we are drifting. Voldemort dueled, the Death Eaters did not."

Henry, looking very contemplative, finally spoke, "So, what do you recommend?"

"Well has anyone ever dueled multiple opponents?" Only Susan raised her hand. "Oh?"

"I have done two on two."

"Right and it's much harder right?" She nodded quite vigorously.

"It can't be that hard." Another Hufflepuff, Smith if Harry remembered right.

"Alright how about this. Me and Susan against any five of you." Mutterings went around and eventually Henry nodded. He along with Granger, Weasley, Diggory, and Terry Boot moved to the other side of the stand.

"Five against two? You're off your trolley!" Susan seemed quite nervous about the prospect.

"Nah, none of them have done this before. Now are you good on defence?"

"Ya, I am alright."

"Good, You focus on that I will go onto the attack, and we should be good." The pair made their way to their spot. Coming out of the bow Harry began. He caught them off guard with his speed, but Henry, Granger, and Diggory were quick to get shields. Harry got Weasley and Boot with the first spell in the chain, which was a _rictumsempra_. As Granger cast the counter spell, Diggory and Henry both went on the attack. You could tell they both had never done this before as they both stepped towards the center, nearly hitting each other. But, their spells were off and coming straight towards Harry, who had begun a chain. Susan was there with her shield stopping the spells, causing both Diggory and Henry to look at her. Harry's chain targeted the two downed boys, who had just been released by Granger, only to be knocked out with some stunners. Granger seemed annoyed and quickly moved to help the others. Harry kept up with his chains and since he didn't need to cast shields he was able to drive the opposition on the defensive. Granger was the one who noticed Susan and Harry's division of casting, and she quickly moved to support the others in a similar fashion. Unfortunately for her, the other two didn't notice she was casting shields for them and still cast their own shields. Diggory picked on it soon enough and started to cast a stunner. Harry quickly was able to use a levitation charm to knock Diggory's arm over, making the boy hit Henry who had advanced forward from the other two. The shock cost Granger and Diggory a moment and Harry was able to get them with his own stunners.

Others quickly moved to revive the other team, then everyone converged again. "See, much harder, not only do you have to keep track of the others or you will collide into each other like Henry and Cedric did, but you also have to count on the other and meld styles. For me and Susan we quickly split offence and defence. But, I have seen others go solely offence and so on. Depends on the group. Also, Henry went out because I was able to nudge Cedric to hit him, so you have to be much more careful with your placement and others."

"So what should we do? How do we get better?"

"You practice of course. Generally if you come across more on one side it will be much harder to win, just due to shielding from multiple directions, but since me and Susan had fought this way before we were able to win. So, you practice dueling individually first and once you have that down you start with a partner and get used to fighting together, and then slowly start including more people and so on.." That seemed to give people thought. Henry noticing the time called an end of the session and everyone split and made their way to their rooms.


	8. Chapter 7: The Christmas Invitation

The next month and a half went fairly quickly for Harry. His classes went well, most settling into a fairly nice rhythm. Potions was probably the roughest, with Snape not being as accommodating as Professor Dragnov, but Daphne helped much like the previous year. Professor Snape was a more helpful for Battle Magics where he had taught him the Phantom Touch spell, as well as some others. One spell, the _sectumsempra_ was a very nasty spell that did massive damage. Harry had never heard of it before, and despite not delving far into dark spells he did know of many. When he had asked about the origins, Snape had explained that he had created the spell. That had given Harry some pause, this man clearly had a dark past, and it made Harry wonder how he had gotten a job teaching under Albus Dumbledore, the Champion against the Dark.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise had joined Dumbledore's Army, and while some of the Gryffindors were slightly hostile, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were fairly welcoming. Though Smith was an ass that had an arrogance as large as a thunderbird. It was good however that the four had joined and met others, as Harry soon found the other fifth year Slytherins cold and distant. Draco had withdrawn a considerable amount, which had confused Harry quite a bit as they had been fairly pleasant to each other the previous year.

The one main issue with this was that he was spending more and more time with Henry. Harry was still hesitant to involve himself with Henry, and by extension the Potters. Henry had taken Harry's participation in the club as a form of opening himself to Henry. And, perhaps it was, Harry had yet to really think to deeply on it.

"Henry. We need to talk." Harry tried to keep his tone purely business sounding after a History class. Henry, from his expression, was both surprised and happy to see Harry. However, Henry's shadows, Granger and Weasley, followed as well. "Just Henry." They both seemed to resent that, Weasley opened his mouth to retort and Hermione glowered at him.

"Guys give us a moment." Both gave Henry a look, but he just nodded and the two moved down the corridor. "What's up Harry?"

"Listen, first I wanted to thank you for the invite, as well as your support for Daphne and the other two."

"Not a problem, you're my-"

"And, that is the second thing. I would appreciate it if you, well, if you would not talk about our connection." Henry's face completely dissolved from a happy grin, and settled into a confused bordering on hurt expression.

"I know you don't want to talk to mum and dad, but his you would just listen to them I am sure you would understand." That made Harry's anger leap, what was there to understand? Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. Blowing up at hi- at Henry would not help things.

"Henry I do not wish to speak to them. Further, my past is just that past. I ask you not tall anyone, and I mean anyone, about it."

"Harry, I mean," Upon looking into Harry's eyes he seemed to falter, "Alright Harry. I won't tell anyone. But, we are still family this way you know? You're my god cousin, or like some second or third cousin or whatever."

"Ya, I guess we are.'

"Alright, anything else? Cause I have to head to potions." Henry's tone was dry and depressed. Harry shook his head. Henry nodded and was about to head out, before stopping and looking at Harry a last time, "You have her eyes, you know. Mum's." It was whispered, as with longing and a sense of sadness that gave Harry pause. And, then Henry was off. Since then Henry had kept his word and not brought the topic up at all.

The only surprise really came the day that the train was set to arrive to take everyone back for the holidays. Breakfast that morning was cut short when Umbridge stormed into the Great Hall. She moved furiously up towards the high table and stood in front of Dumbledore, who was chatting with Professor Vector next to him.

"Hem, hem!" Her little cough was loud enough that half the hall would have heard her, had they been talking, but as it was everyone was quietly watching what was sure to be yet another Umbridge power play.

"Hmm….Ah, yes, what may I do for you Professor Umbridge?" How Dumbledore could be so polite to her was a mystery to Harry, one that was shared with the majority of the hall.

"Where is he?"

"I am sorry but you will have to be more specific." Sitting near the entrance to hall, Harry could only imagine the look on Umbridge's face, which he pictured as bright pink and slightly expanding, not unlike a dog breeder he once knew.

"Henry Potter." She somehow spoke in a half sneer, half growl, and half hiss all at the same time. At Henry's name Harry had turned and noticed the Henry, the Weasleys (all four), and Granger were still not present.

"Ah, there was a family emergency so he along with the Weasleys and Miss Granger had to leave this morning."

"You let them leave without my consent?" That question seemed to push the genial Headmaster a little too far as the man's pleasant, smiling face turned to a frown, and in a much deeper, older voice he replied.

"I remind you Dolores, that despite your position as High Inquisitor I answer to the Board of Governors, not yourself. As to students leaving the grounds for family emergencies, that right is within the Hogwarts charter and at the discretion of the Headmaster." With that Dumbledore again turned to Vector seemingly continuing on with his earlier conversation. Umbridge stood there for a moment, before turning and storming from the hall. Her face was far beyond the shade Harry had imagined, it looked was the exact color of her bright pink clothes. Harry's curiosity did drive him to wonder about the family emergency of the Weasleys and Potters, but with the trip back to London it was soon put from his mind.

Waiting for him at the train station, Aunt Dorea apparated them back to their home. Once there Harry unpacked and for that weekend he and Dorea just spent time together. They went to Diagon Alley so that Harry could buy some gifts for his friends. Most he knew what he was getting them right away, but for Daphne it had taken sometime until he was able to find a book on rituals of pagan Britain called _Defodau y Tir_. It was an old tome that he found in Borgin and Burkes. The author wasn't even recorded anywhere he could see. Harry did decide that he would get Henry a gift as well. Harry decided on a dueling manual that dealt with dueling multiple people. It was older and more obscure title that Harry only knew from Klaus having mentioned it before.

With Christmas on the Monday, Harry sent his gifts early Sunday morning. Unsurprisingly Hedwig had returned from dropping of Henry's gift with a letter, though what was surprising was it was addressed to Dorea. Harry had handed the letter and waited to see what she said. Dorea's face was one of confusion, which had turned to an annoyed resignation when Harry explained the letter's origin. However, Dorea's face soon turned to one of surprise. When she finished she could see Harry's curiosity.

"So?"

"It is what you thought; a Christmas invitation; though it is for the both of us, and it is not from the Potters technically."

"Please Sirius is basically a Potter." Harry was only slighly bitter towards his uncle.

"It's from Dumbledore." Harry was sure his face was the one of pure shock.

"Wait, what? Dumbledore, as in Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes. Sirius and the Potters will be present, as well as some others. It is not specifically stated who, just "like minded friends". Very vague."

"Oh... What are you going to say?"

"I am not sure. I admit that I am curious, I haven't spoken with Dumbledore in years, and the last serious conversation would probably have been when he taught me transfiguration." She did, indeed, look interested, as she gazed at the letter, but then she looked at Harry with worry. "Would you be able to handle it though? The Potters will be there."

"Please, I am more than capable of controlling my emotions around them." Dorea gave a pointed look of disbelief. "What?"

"I remember the exact opposite happening at the Three Broomsticks."

"Please, I am older now. I can do it."

"Older? That was only a few months ago."

"Yeah, and I am older now." Her look, showed that she did not quite believe him. "Seriously it's fine. I am interested, too. Its like a muggle thriller!" Dorea laughed at that. "Where is it anyways?"

"It does not say, only that if we agree, we need to reply today and someone will arrive tomorrow at half-three to take us there."

"See a mystery!" Dorea shooed Harry out with that and he went to read. The following morning Harry was woken by Milsey.

"Master Hadrian, it is time to be getting up!" When Harry grumbled and threw his blanket over his head, he sadly found that it had disappeared. With nowhere to hide Harry rolled out of bed and got ready. Making his way down stairs he was greeted by Aunt Dorea, who seemed far too chuffed for Harry's taste. After grabbing a cuppa and making his way to the den Harry sat in his traditional spot across from Dorea.

Once he was fully awoken, Harry soon began opening his gifts. Harry received some good gifts, several books from friends, sweets and candies from some more acquaintances, and so on. Aunt Dorea had gotten him a new set of dress robes, as his growth spurt over the summer had made his previous set to small. This set was similar to the last in that it had the silver embroidery along the cuffs and center. It had the House of Black Crest also in silver over the heart. The biggest difference though, instead of being completely black it had dark burgundy celtic designs all over. The burgundy was dark enough that it was not readily noticeable, but rather on moving it would catch the eye.

The other major gift was from Daphne, which like his gift was a book. She had given him a copy of Aesalon's _Η χρήση των στοιχείων στον πόλεμο (The Use of the Elements in Warfare)_ , a detailed treatise on some of the best martial spells and tactics that was ever written. Harry had been able to read pieces of it, but he had no idea where Daphne found a complete copy. He was quite thankful to say the least. The rest of the day was spent reading, except for a break for lunch, until Dorea made him get ready. Unsure of where they would be going, Dorea felt that it would be best to dress formally and had Harry where his new robes. Dorea herself was wearing her own dress robes, which were a deep purple.

Both Harry and Dorea were waiting near the floo, expecting it to burst to life any second, when there was suddenly a burst of light from the foyer followed by Milsey yelling. Making their way over they soon came to find Milsey glaring at a red and yellow bird which was holding a letter.

"How did that get in here?"

"I think it's Dumbledore's phoenix. It has a letter." Grabbing the letter Harry quickly read it. "I guess this is our transport. Fawkes here will take us apparently. Dorea looked slightly disbelieving. And Milsey was muttering about rude birds appearing out of nowhere. "I told you it was a muggle mystery, here is our secret tunnel so to speak!"

"Alright, I don't see why we couldn't just use the floo, like civilized people, but how is the bird to transport us?" Dorea made her way to hold onto Harry's arm, much like he was escorting her around. Fawkes quickly flew over and upon landing on Harry's shoulder fire seemed to consume them. A second later the fire burned out and they were standing in a dark, almost gothic hallway. Taking a look around Harry noticed the wallpaper was dark, seeming to devour the light that shone from the chandelier hanging above. There was a long steep stair leading up in front of them. Harry turned to find a troll leg that had been turned into a umbrella stand. It was all very odd. Dorea made a scoff of disgust at looking around.

"We are at my brother's old house. Pollux's." She elaborated at Harry's gaze. "He was never the best decorator, and Walburga inherited his sense of, ah, flair shall we say." Flair was definitely a way to describe it. Suddenly there was a pop and an old house-elf appeared in front of them. The creature looked incredibly miserable, with its long face drawn into what could only be described as agony.

"Filthy blood traitor master commands poor Kreacher, what would Mistress say? Sent to welcome more filth into her home, how sad." Before the elf could continue, Dorea interrupted.

"And, where is your master, Kreacher?" The elf stopped immediately and raised his head. He studied Dorea and then suddenly broke out into a wide, crazed grin.

"Mistress Dorea, we is happy to welcome you!"

"Yes, yes Kreacher, it is a pleasure, but we were invited by Sirius, where is he?" The now giddy elf quickly turned and led them to the doorway down the hall. "He is Walburga's old elf, he was never the sanest of elves, but it looks like he may well have gone mad with her death. Pollux's wife believed quite strongly in how to properly treat a house elf." Harry just nodded.

As they caught up to the surprisingly quick Kreacher, who had opened the doors to the dining room, they came face with Dumbledore, Sirius, a haggard looking fellow who smiled, Alastor Moody, Tonks and her partner Shacklebolt if Harry remembered correctly, and lastly all three Potters.

"Ah, Welcome, welcome!" He along with the others all stood and welcomed them. Looking at the assembled group Harry noticed that he and Dorea were far over dressed. Dumbledore was dressed in a set of flamboyantly bright red and green set of robes, no doubt in his attempt to be festive, at the closest end of the table. On his right was Moody who was dressed in a great dark trench coat. Tonks was dressed in her auror robes, while Shacklebolt was in a soft purple set, with both being sitting in the center on the closest side. Sirius, who was at the far end, and the haggard looking man, on Sirius' right and Tonks' left, were both in what wizards though of muggle clothing, namely old almost Victorian era, suits. Sirius' was a high quality three, while the haggard man was in a shabby two piece. The Potters were dressed somewhat similarly, though they seemed to dress in more current muggle fashions. James, on Sirius left, was in a nice dark jumper and kecks, Henry, next to Lily and across from Shacklebolt, was dressed in the same with different colors, and Lily in a navy blue dress was between James and Henry It seemed the others noticed Harry and Dorea's clothes as well, especially the Potters, Sirius, and haggard man. All five of them seemed to focus in on the Black crest on his chest.

"Please join us." Thankfully Dumbledore motioned for them to sit next to him. Dorea sat on his left, which left Harry next to her and Shacklebolt. "I believe you two know most of everyone, but just in case let me introduce everyone: here is Alastor Moody, they real ones, "A snort from said man, "Henry, and his parents James and Lily; then Sirius and next to him is Remus Lupin; and then Nymphadora Tonks and lastly Kingsley Shacklebolt. Now I believe that we should eat and we can discus business after, yes?" With that the meal appeared on the table, and everyone started helping themselves.

"Are we not waiting for others, sir?" Harry was curious where were the Weasleys? Dumbledore's eyes shifted to his and seeming to know what he was thinking, replied.

"The Weasleys and Miss Granger will be spending their Christmas Dinner at St. Mungo's. My. Weasley suffered from an unfortunate encounter last week and the Weasley clan decided to spend the day with him." Ah, that made sense then. Harry wondered if this "encounter" was indeed the family emergency he had spoken about to Umbridge. Such thoughts were soon put from his mind as the dinner truly began. Harry was at first quite nervous, especially with the far end seeming to stare at him quite intently, though thankfully near the end he was distracted by Moody.

"So, I ear you dropped the fake on Filius last year?" Harry was not sure what to say. Thankfully Henry clarified.

"No, that was the girl, Harry was the first to attack though." Oh, he was talking about the Imperious lesson.

"Ah, yeah. It was Marcsa who transfigured the ground. I was only able to hold him off for a bit."

"No mean feat, he was right nasty bastard," a cough from Aunt Dorea seemed to give the grizzled auror pause, "Sorry Rea, but he was. And, his Imperious was something, I felt it while I was drugged. He needed my memories to fool people." Moody explained from Harry and Henry's questioning looks, but he then glared at Dumbledore, "Though some should no me enough to see through such things."

"Dumbledore sighed, as if he had heard this accusation before, "Yes Alastor, though I admit I was foolish enough to believe that no one would be able to get one over you. I know, I know, constant vigilance, but even I, or especially I make mistakes. Though I must say young Hadrian here is quite the accomplished duelist. Severus has had only spoken highly of your skills. He says your knowledge of spells is more extensive than most aurors from his experience."

"Severus?" The question came from the far end, Harry turned to find the Potter group listening, though it was Lupin who had asked.

"Ah, yes. He is teaching/supervising me for Battle Magics, due to, ah," Harry was not sure what to say with Dumbledore sitting right there, but the man seemed to understand and continued for Harry.

"Due to Dolores not having the same… ability to meet Hadrian's needs."

"What does that mean?" James finally weighed in.

"She doesn't have the ability to meet our needs." Henry seemed to mutter that more to himself than attempt to share it with the table.

"Durmstrang's curriculum for Battle Magics is different than Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Hadrian's is even more so being it so individually tailored." Dorea explained.

"Oh? What spells are you learning then?" Sirius seemed quite interested, looking around Harry found not only Sirius and Potters interested, but Moody, Tonks, and Shacklebolt as well.

"Well, I am still practicing on extending _Melenchalad,_ I got the _Tactus Tenum, Cecidit Lucem,_ and _Interitus_ curse." Everyone paused for a moment and then they all started speaking. Some with worry or caution, some with anger, and some just with surprise.

"Those are quite dark!"

"And, dangerous!"

"Impressive."

"Bullocks, I don't even think I can cast _Melenchalad_."

"Hah, a student's got you beat, Tonks perhaps you should rethink your chosen career."

"Sod off, King, How long can you hold it, coz?" Harry chose to ignore the earlier comments from James and Lily.

"I am at a minute and about ten seconds, or so." Moody just whistled at that, and turning Harry thought he saw surprise even on Dumbledore's face. The table soon descended into side conversations as people finished their desserts. Once they were finished and the plate and things disappeared, Dorea turned to Dumbledore.

"So, what did you wish to discus?" The side conversations that had been going on ended, and all eyes turned to the two.

"Well, as you know last year Voldemort returned, we here ha-"

"I do not need a speech about how fighting the Dark Lord is good and so on. What do you want?" Dorea's tone seemed to catch most by surprise, by Moody just chuckled.

"I, ah, yes. Frankly my connections with the Ministry and the Board of Governors has recently decayed quite a bit. And frankly, you have surprising amount of influence still, despite being thought as dead until last year."

"Surely your aurors here, are of help where the ministry is concerned?"

"Nymphadora is still young in the ranks and Kingsley is staying out of this to keep in Cornellius' good graces so that we can stay abreast of his plans"

"What about you friends? Isn't Doge on the Wizengamot?"

"He unfortunately was forced to step down this last summer."

"Hmm… Yes, I do recall that now. Griselda was forced out as well, no?" A nod from Moody.

"Yep, and have you seen the mess the Ministry has been making? I mean that whole business with the ICW. But, we were hoping you would step in and use your influence with the Ministry and the Board to prevent them from passing any dangerous legislation."

"What even makes you think I have that much influence? As you mentioned most of England thought I was dead until last year." Dumbledore seemed to give Dorea a look of mild disbelief, one which the elder witch ignored completely. Surprisingly enough it was Kingsley who answered.

"Well, Fudge is definitely afraid of angering you. When Dolores came to complain about Hadrian and the Board's refusal to listen to her, Fudge told her to let it be. She was in a right bloody mood after that I tell you." Harry was not completely surprised due to their letters, but it was still a bit of shock to hear that the Minister was scared of his aunt.

"Yes, well, Charles and I always did have good relations with most, and where that goodwill ends most know better to anger a Black." With that comment Sirius started to mutter to himself, but Harry was to far to hear before Lupin quieted the man.

"Yes well, would you be interested in helping us?"

"Hmm… Perhaps." Dorea's gaze shifted to the Potters for a second, and then to her tea.

"I am aware that you and Hadrian are not on the best of terms with Lily and James," Harry sat straight up and looked at the Headmaster. If they told him, who else had they told? "I don't know the exact reason, but this will be of help to us all. We must limit Voldemort's influence as much as possible." Dorea looked contemplative for a moment, before raising her head and nodding. "Excellent, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix!"

"Is that what you call yourselves? A bit grandiose, no?" Dorea's comment caught the table off guard. Moody laughed again, Dumbledore simply looked speechless, and the rest simply gaped as if they had been stupefied. "Well I guess it is no worse than Death Eaters." With that the dinner came to an end and Harry and Dorea were made their way to the floo. Just as they were about leave, Henry ran up and handed Harry a box.

"A Happy Christmas, and thanks for the book!" Harry just nodded in thanks and left. Once home he opened the box to find a professional duelling wand holster made from what he gathered was dragon leather. Harry tried it out and was pleased with it, and his Christmas overall.


	9. Chapter 8: The Seer's Dismissal

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter World, Characters, Plot, and so on. Thanks for reading.

The return to Hogwarts was not something the Harry was very excited for, it just was not the same as Durmstrang, though the only upside was that he would get to Daphne. The train ride was fairly uneventful with Harry spending it reading with Daphne. The welcoming feast seemed to be quite standard, Dumbledore welcomed everyone back and spoke of the upcoming events and so forth. The first week back went straightforward enough, but that Sunday they were greeted with none other than a new Educational Decree. Number 26 stated that no teacher could speak with any Hogwarts student about anything outside their teaching field. Harry was confused at first why she or the ministry would make such a decree, and when he voiced his confusion to his friends, they had explained.

"It is to stop the kids from talking about the attack on Durmstrang. Since everyone had gotten back they have been talking about it. Lots of parents are nervous with sending their kids back to school with the attack, and I think that nervousness was picked up on and kids are asking more details now."

"Huh… I haven't seen or heard anything." Here Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise shared a look.

"Well, people didn't want to discuss it in front of you, incase it would bring up bad memories, you know." Well, Harry could understand that he guessed. He had been dealing with the death of everyone on his own, and the unspoken rule of not bringing it up to him among the group had allowed him the time to get through things at his own pace.

"Well, that and they are kinda scared of you." Blaise had always would state things brazenly. Harry had always found it odd, as most of the Slytherins seemed to try and be as indirect as possible, but Blaise would always go right for the heart of the matter. Harry's look of astonishment seemed to spur him on. "Well, you are kinda scary. I mean you effectively took on all the seventh years in dueling, you won the Triwizard Tournament, and you survived an attack that destroyed Durmstrang. And, now you are the only person in the castle that Umbridge can't touch." Looking to the others they all seemed to nod in agreement.

Harry really didn't know how to feel about that. It was unsettling that people were scared of him, but really what was he to do? He was never the most social. But, before he could really start thinking about it too much the group was approached by Henry, Granger, and Weasley.

"Uh, hey Harry nice to see you, thanks for the book! How is the holster?"

"It is good, thank you Henry. What can we do for you?" Granger stepped forward and passed them each a galleon.

"Here are the galleons we owed you. Thanks for loaning us them." Harry and the others shared a look, but before they could say anything the Gryffindors had left. Just as Tracey was about to say something Harry noticed that the printing on the galleon changing to say: Next DA meeting Friday Jan 19. And, then it was gone.

"Huh, clever. That is some interesting magic in it, protean charm?" Blaise asked as he looked closer at his own.

"Yes, with some other smaller charms as well. Quite the skill, must have been Granger." Daphne looked at it before she shrugged and brought out her book. That seemed to signal the end of the conversation and each started doing their homework.

The next week was weird to say the least. Umbridge had started showing up in more and more classes, and she seemed determined that none of the teachers would be able to defy her plans, and yet her plans started to fall apart halfway through the week in Transfiguration. It began as an uncomfortable class with Umbridge showing up to watch, she had coughed to try and speak with McGonagall, but the older witch just ignored her. As the class began practicing for the day Harry was working with Anthony Goldstein and Isobel MacDougal, who had begun asking him about Durmstrang, which led to discussing Grindelwald, then to Nurmengard. Anthony and Isobel then began to explain how Azkaban worked. Which caused Harry to loudly ask, "How did the Ministry ever come to use dementors? How did they ask them to watch the prison?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to hear his question and answered without thinking, "When the island and fortress of Azkaban was discovered by the Ministry it was found that the Dement-"

"Hmm, hmm." That annoying cough appeared once again, turning Harry found Umbridge standing behind him. "Why Professor McGonagall it seems you are in violation of Education Decree Number Twenty-Six, which states that Hogwarts Teachers from discussing any subject out of their assigned field with Hogwarts students." The glee and triumph in Umbridge's voice was unmistakable, and the look on McGonagall's face was the closest Harry had seen to nervous, until Umbridge finished her statement. Something Umbridge said had caused McGonagall to relax.

"I am well aware of the Educational Decrees, Dolores. Now as I was saying Mr. Black, the Dementors were found on the island and later Minister of Magic Damocles Rowle decided to build the prison there, both because it was far away and secure, and in part to stop the Dementors from raiding the mainland for, shall we say, sustenance." Umbridge looked ready to explode. Everyone in the room was silent watching the exchange, and thinking the same thing: What was McGonagall thinking?

"Minerva you will be-"

"Dolores I was answering the question of Mr. Black, who is not a Hogwarts student if you recall." Umbridge's face went even darker and her eyes jumped on to Harry. She opened her mouth a couple of times as if she was going to say something, but then she stormed from the room. The room stayed silent for a minute, then everyone broke out into conversations. The class was near ending, and McGonagall surprisingly let them go early.

The next class went fine, and thankfully Umbridge had not shown up at all. But, by his third class it seemed that what had occurred had spread through the school, and not just with the students. The teachers seemed to be aware of it as well. Students began slipping notes to Harry which he then would ask to the teacher, and they would then, in very loud voices, answer for the whole class. Teacher's turned a blind eye to the notes, and more.

It was in Charms, that the extent teachers were helping to undermine the decree was really seen. The students had passed around a few pages where they wrote as many questions as they could, as it finally made its way to Harry it was snatched up by none other than the pink terror herself. She again had a look of triumph, which upon looking at the sheet, seemed to turn into confusion. And, then Professor Flitwick's voice could be heard.

"Thank you Mr. Black for lending Ms. Greengrass your notes. Was there something wrong with it?" Umbridge just wordlessly handed the sheet back, which was full of Charms notes. As Flitwick and Umbridge walked away, suddenly the words rearranged themselves back into the questions. Looking around Harry saw Flitwick glance back with a smile and wink. And, thus Harry ended up becoming the unofficial spokesman for his classes.

Dumbledore's army was able to meet several times during this time as well. Henry seemed to incorporate several of the things the manual Harry had gotten him. Besides the multiple dueling and shield practice, Henry started having them practice the patronus charm.

"The charm is very advanced, and while the incantation is simply _Expecto Patronum_ , the spell depends greatly on your state of mind. You need to think of the happiest memory you can, for that is where your patronus gains its strength." No one had successfully cast the charm, or even got any results that first meeting, or even by the next to after that. But, Harry was determined to figure it out. He wouldn't admit it, but it annoyed him to no end that Henry could cast it and he could not.

Thus January turned to February, and things continued to go decently well. Classes continued well, though Harry still was the unofficial questioner of his classes. For Battle Magics Harry had felt confident with the new spells he had learned and now sought to master the last few silently. The Fallen Light Charm, _Cecidit Lucem_ , proved the easiest, though the other two were proving harder to get silently. He had managed to get the Phantom Touch a few times, though it never seemed to have the strength behind it. Professor Snape would speak little, and unless Harry asked him a specific question, his answers would often be vague.

All in all, things seemed to be calming down at Hogwarts, that is until the third week in February. The morning was quiet and Harry was sitting with Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise when Umbridge came storming into the hall. She went straight to Henry and his friends where she shrieked so loud that everyone could hear.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Potter!" Harry could see she had something in her hand, but he could not make out what it was exactly.

"I had an interview with the Quibbler." Even though Henry's reply was not near as loud, it easily carried over the silence of the hall.

"Detention Mr. Potter, for spreading lies!" Umbridge then turned to the hall, "And, the Quibbler is hereby banned, any student caught with it will be in detention!" The Pink terror then left the hall as quickly as she had arrived.

Of course, this only meant that every student had ordered a copy of the magazine and read the article by the end of the following day. Daphne had mentioned that she had seen some of the professors giving Henry points for anything in the following week. Umbridge herself seemed to become more determined and had been watching more and more of the other teacher's classes. Her work came to fruition at then end of the first week in March. Harry and Daphne were wandering the halls of the castle together when Tracey came running towards them.

"Quick, you guys got to see this, she is firing Trelawney!" There was only on possibility of who she was, so Harry and Daphne ran after Tracey towards the courtyard. There was already a crowd surrounding the yard, but they were able to move through it towards the front.

"You can't do this! Hogwarts is my home!" A haggard looking woman, who Harry only assumed was Professor Trelawney stood in the center shaking.

"Oh I assure you, I can. I would think you would have seen this coming." Umbridge's shrill tone had an undertone of superiority, and she was clearly mocking the poor woman in front of her. Suddenly a deep voice cut through the Trelawney's sobbing and Umbridge's giggling.

"Come Sybil, you will not have to leave the castle. Minerva please help Sybil back to her tower." The crowd parted to reveal Dumbledore and most of the other teachers. McGonagall quickly moved to help the woman.

"No, she will have to leave. I have fired as is my right as High Inquisitor!" Umbridge was no longer looking happy but rather quiet angry.

"Yes, but as we have been over many times, the Headmaster has the ability to welcome whomever they wish to Hogwarts. And, Sybil is certainly welcome to stay."

"Well she will need to be gone so that her replacement can use the tower."

"I am sure Firenze will not be interested in using the tower. I think he would prefer a ground level classroom, no?" Suddenly the otherside of the crowd parted with murmurs and gasps to reveal a centaur making his way forward.

"That would be for the best, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Wha-What is this!" Umbridge's face had gone from dark red to almost bone white.

"May I introduce Professor Firenze who will be taking over Divination." Dumbledore's eyes were shining with mirth and what Harry could only describe as amusement.

"Bu, but Education decree-"

"Only if the Headmaster is unable to fill a position can the ministry fill the position. And, as you see I have filled the position." Firenze had made his way towards the professors and now stood behind Umbridge. She turned, and upon seeing how close he was gave a little shriek and fled into the castle.


End file.
